Do you believe me now?
by Kat24mlr
Summary: Bones and Booth discover their feelings for each other just as Bones is kidnapped. Now to get her back he has to answer questions in front of their friends. Struggles also come up as they search for her. B&B of course
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys I'm new at being a writer, I usually just read the stories you guys put up. I would really appreciate the comments and I'll try not to nag Story takes place season 3 before we find out Zach is Gormogan's apprentice. Oh and I don't own any of the characters cause if I did I wouldn't be sitting here wishing Booth and Bones would just give it up and be with each other, I'd make it happen LOL.**

**The Struggle**

The team had been working on this case for weeks now, with so far no leads. They had found the girl dropped outside the Jeffersonian. She had appeared to be badly beaten and unfortunately her body was professionally cleaned. They couldn't pull any thing off of her for hints of where she was killed. The only thing they knew about her was that she had been killed execution style in the back of the head. They were all stressed and had barely gone home over the course of the weeks they were there. Their tempers were high and everyone seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Where is Bones we just found Ashley Coopers boyfriend." Yelled Booth as he ran up to the platform where Cam and Zach were looking for anything they could on the young girl's body. Cam looked up as Zach was still examining the bullet wound in her skull "She's in her office, but I got to warn you she's not in a good mood, I went to tell her about this new knife mark and she practically bit my head off on her way to push me out the door" Booth had already started to Brennan's office, but stopped when he got to the door.

Brennan was looking through some of the paper work on her desk as single tear ran down her cheek. Both knew she was struggling with case since it had only been a week since she had been buried alive. She had been holding everything in and had returned to the shell of herself that she had up when he first met her. He wanted to run in and hold her but he knew he had to tell her about the girl's boyfriend he had in a holding cell waiting to be interrogated, and besides she'd probably push him away even more.

Booth taped lightly on her door and as she looked up she hastily wiped the tear away. 'Good old Temperance always has to be the tough one' Booth thought to himself as he smiled at her and pushed open the door.

"Hey Bones how are you holding up?" Booth asked as he sat on her couch. "I'm fine Booth, now did you just come in here to talk or do you have any new leads on this case?" Bones asked as she was gripping the desk as hard as she could, if he came any closer she knew she would break down into his arms. "Uh yeah we found Ms. Coopers boyfriend Alex Marino, he's in custody. We have to go interrogate him but only if you're up to it." "Of course I'm up to it let's go" she said as she was already starting to put her coat on. Booth got up and helped her with it and led her out the door.

**Ok sorry for the sucky Chapter but I have to know if you like it. Ill post another chapter tonight and in the next two it picks up. Did I mention I hate writing, I have two bad wrists and they are killing me, but for you guys ill do )**


	2. The Game and the kiss

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and yeah sorry for the short chapter I didn't realize it was that short. By the way the title is from the song I was listening to at the time and I couldn't think of anything else.**

** The game and the kiss**

The drive there had seemed to have taken hours, when it was really only twenty minutes. Every now and then Booth would stare at his partner and wonder what she was thinking and if he could do anything. Unable to think of something he could say that would make her feel less stressed he reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked at him, mouth open, as if she was going to yell at him but she didn't. They just stayed like that for the rest of the ride. Brennan had been thinking about how to not break down and how'd she be able to keep up the wall she had built, when Booth grabbed her hand. She felt like electricity had just run through her, and then she felt a little calmer and a lot less likely to going in there and beating up this boyfriend. He was the main suspect as the girl had appeared to have been beaten. They had also been unable to find him up to this point. So yes with all the stress, not to mention her own feelings she was ready to literally kick this guy's ass.

They stood outside of the room that Alex Marino was in for a few seconds before Brennan got impatient and walked through the door, Booth hot on her heels. "Bones, Hey I get to say when we go in!" But his words were lost as she asked "did you have fun beating an innocent girl to death?" Alex backed away from her and looked at Booth. "I didn't kill her, I would never even hurt her" as he said this tears started running down his face "I loved Ashley I was going to marry her." Brennan looked to Booth "if you didn't kill her why did you tell the police that you were the last one to talk to her, and then take off so we couldn't find you?" "I wasn't running away I went off to look for her, I had to find her I couldn't live with myself if I didn't even find her after what I did." He took the edge of his shirt and wiped at his now tear stricken face.

Bones didn't believe the tears as did what he was saying. "I think he's lying Booth" she looked up to Booth and she could see he was thinking about something. "What do you mean 'after what I did to her?" Alex stopped wiping his eyes and looked at Booth. "I didn't play the game right... I didn't answer the question." At this Brennan looked at the man as if he were crazy "What are you talking about, what game?" "His game; he took her, and then he called me. He said he was going to ask me some questions. The rules where that if you hung up she died and if I answered 5 questions wrong she died. With each question that I got wrong he would hurt her. 10 questions right and he'd let her go. Somehow he knew who we were; he asked me things she didn't know. I failed her I didn't want her to find out what I did and I didn't think he'd really kill her."

By now he was sobbing hard, and at some point Booth and Brennan had caught each other's eyes. She looked scared, hell she looked more than scared but only for a moment. She quickly put back up the wall, after thoughts of this being the same situation with the grave digger swarmed her head. She after all had to stay focused on stopping this killer, and she would not let them get to her head. After that Booth asked "Where were you when this phone call took place?" "I was at home in our apartment." "Did the voice sound familiar to you?" "No, I had no idea who it was." "Do you know of anyone who would want her dead?" "No, no one."

As the questions continued Bones stayed silent, in fact she didn't say anything until they were back in the car. "Bones I think I should take you to stay with Hodgins and Angela until this is all over." Booth said as he put the car in drive. She looked at him amazed "I'm fine Booth I can take care of myself, besides I'm not going to barge into their house just because you worry too much."

"Fine then Bones then you can stay with me, and I know you can take care of yourself but I'm worried about you being alone through this. I just don't think I can deal if something else where to happen to you, I couldn't take it. That is why I worry so much." Booth stopped there wondering if he had said too much. It was true everything he said, but he didn't want her to figure out his true feelings and how deep they go for her. He came to realize these feelings when she was buried alive. He had been more of a wreck than anyone had seen. A few times, he had gone into her office and broken down.

Now he would do anything he could if it meant keeping her out of harm's way.

Brennan was shocked with everything he had said. Those were words she'd never thought she'd hear from him. The look on his face and everything he had said made her realize that she couldn't refuse his offer. Not only because he was determined to take care of her, but also the realization that she didn't want to go home alone. "I guess I have no choice then, can I at least grab some things?" "Sure, I was on the way to your house anyway."

He was glad that she didn't put up a fight, he thought if she had he would have ended up carrying her over his shoulder against her will, and he had a feeling that wasn't the best way to tell her how much he really cared for her.

After they had stopped to let her get some clothes, Booth brought her to his house. They wouldn't be going back to the lab tonight. There was no new evidence, and nothing that would help them find the killer.

When they got to Booth's apartment he put new sheets on his guest bed and tried tidying up it a little. Parker had been over and had somehow made a mess of everything.

As he was doing that Brennan was looking around his apartment. She had been there before but had never really stopped to look at the pictures on his mantel. There were a few of parker, holding a soccer ball, riding a bike, what she thought to be his first day of school. There was one of him and what must have been his friends on a camping trip along time ago, and there was one on the end that caught her eye. It was of her and Booth; Angela had taken the picture last year. In it they were both smiling, just having finished their latest case. They were looking right at each other, their noses almost touching. She was sure that Angela had snapped this picture just as Booth had said something to make her laugh, by the way she was looking at him. She wondered why she didn't have this picture of them, but then remembered she did, just a slightly different one that was taken at the same time, probably before this one. In that one however they were looking at the camera, and not into each other's eyes.

She shivered at how close she had been to him, when just then he called out to her "you're welcome to whatever's in the fridge it isn't much but I think there's some left over Thai." "Thanks, but I'm not that hungry." She said as he came back into the living room. "Hey are you alright you don't look good" he said as he walked over to her "maybe you should eat something, or at least lie down". She looked at him, his eyes held concern and something else that she couldn't place. She had been shaking slightly, and she knew she was pale. She had been working so hard lately and with all the talk about this game she had started to wonder if maybe It was the grave digger again, back at work.

"I'm fine I just need some sleep" again she looked up at him. They were so close now like in the picture only their faces grief stricken. As he looked at her he knew she wasn't all right he could see it plain as day, and that's what scared him the most.

After looking at each other, taking in the other's gaze for so long, Booth grabbed her arms lightly, and pulled her close. He couldn't stand to see her like this. After another few minutes she pulled back a little 

and looked up at him. He thought she would question him but as soon as he began to say something she kissed him.

It was slow at first, Booth still in shock, but once he had realized what had happened he started to respond. She felt his tongue find its way to her mouth and moaned as it did. She didn't know why she had kissed him but it had felt like the right thing to do. Now she was sure it was right. He had at some point tangled his hand in her hair as the other one held her closer. Both of her hands were around his neck. The kiss went on for a while before both pulled back grasping for air.

They looked at each other for a while felling the same way, relieved and wanting more. In fact Booth had thought if the kiss had gone on any longer he would have to back her into the wall. She was still trying to figure out why she had kissed him and why it had felt so good, so right. She knew she wanted more as she tasted her lips which still had his taste on them. Booth was the first to speak after the shock finally wore off.

"Bones, what just happened?"

**Ok hope this one was long enough. Sorry for the late post but I got home later than I thought. Hope you all like it even though I left It sort of cliffhanger ess. Let me know what you think, I'll probably have the new post up sometime tomorrow. Oh and as I was typing this I realized it was kinda like that game show on fox "Moment of truth" which is weird because I don't watch that show. Anyway LOL comments are appreciated.**


	3. Phone calls screw everything up

**Ok thanks for the comments I got a few that made me crack up, it really made my day. Anyway the drama is definitely going to pick up soon. Other than that here we go… Oh and I don't own the characters (forgot to say it in the last chapter)**

**Phone calls screw everything up**

Bones stuttered as she tried to find a good enough answer. She found it hard to say anything since Booth still had both of his hands on her waist. She could feel her heart beating at a very high rate even though she had only kissed Booth. Booth, her partner, her friend, why would she all the sudden kiss him? The reason was unknown even to her.

"Well I'm assuming you're not asking the question literally, because the answer would be quite obvious I kissed you Booth" Booth looked at her questionably "Yeah Bones I got that part" "Well then the answer to that is I'm not really sure"

Booth looked at her and saw she was telling the truth, he then remembered he was still holding onto her. He very quickly dropped his hands, instantly regretting it by the look on Brennan's face.

"I guess I should be going to bed now" Bones said as she slightly moved back a little as to give them room. "Uh yeah sure." they both went to bed and shut off their lights however neither of them actually slept. They both kept starring up into the ceiling wanting nothing more than to be in the other's arms.

Booth kept thinking about what Sweets would say about this and decided that he would never tell him.

The next morning they showed up at the lab together and instantly Angela saw the look on her face and made an excuse of why she needed to see her best friend in Brennan's office. Brennan looked at Booth as she was being dragged off and saw him looking back at her smiling.

As soon as they got into her office, Angela shut the door and turned to where Brennan was now sitting on her couch. "so what happened last night, I get a call from you saying that you'll be staying at Booth's house and then you two come in barely even looking at each other, what the hell happened?"

She knew Angela was right all morning they had been quite only asking things like "are you ready yet" and "coffee?"Other than that there was no talk about the kiss. Brennan didn't really know what that meant so she decided she would have to tell Angela and find out what hidden message Booth was conveying by not talking to her.

"So are you going to talk now or do I have to guess?" Angela started sill standing as she looked at her best friend.

"Last night, we kissed; I don't know why I did it, I just..." "Wait wait did you say u did it?" "Well yes I kissed him first."

Angela continued to look at Brennan with a grin on her face while she just sat there wondering what she was thinking. "I know exactly why you kissed him" "how do you know when I don't even know?" Angela's smile got wider "let me say this in a way you won't freak out about, you kissed him because he 

felt safe, and you needed someone to comfort you through all this and since Booth was there you kissed him." Brennan looked up at her "I guess that makes sense, thanks Ange" "No problem"

Angela watched Brennan leave her office Cam had called her so that they could go over the case. She couldn't help but smile and think to herself 'she is so falling in love with him'

They all stood on the platform waiting for Ange so they could go over what they knew. Once they were all there Cam started "ok so we know a girl was found outside the Jeffersonian which suggest?" Zach was the first to speak "It suggests that whoever put her there that they wanted us to find her." Angela looked to Zach "so we know she was moved after she died?" "Yes it would seem so by the way her arm seemed to be dragged." Angela spoke with disgust in her voice "what kind of killer would torture his victims, kill them, and then bring the body to a place where they were sure we would find them?" Booth looked at Brennan "someone who wanted this team to try and figure out this case." Brennan continued to look at him when Hodgins asked "well what about this game?" Booth turned to look at him "we're not even sure that it exists it could be just a made up story by this Boyfriend as an excuse for all the bruises and wounds on the body."

Zach had been relooking at the body "I don't think so the marks on her wrist seem to suggest that she was tied up at some point. Brennan went over to look at the bones "not only that but her legs were also bound. I'm not sure that her boyfriend did this to her" at this she looked up to Booth. She looked pale again and after telling the squints to keep looking for anything else that would help, he took Brennan and lead her into her office. She tried not to fall to the floor as her knees gave out under her. This was also the second time she was dragged into her office today, and she was starting to wonder if this was going to be an everyday thing.

Booth looked at her, concern written in his eyes, and there was that other look she still couldn't place. She began to wonder if maybe Angela was a little to right about her finding comfort with Booth. "Look Bones I know you think this 'game exists but I still think it's just supposed to keep us off track." Brennan got up to sit behind her computer, still not ready to talk so close to Booth. As she was checking her emails Booth continued talking "and it's not the Grave digger, this is so not his style, I mean he buries people, he doesn't torture people and screw with their minds. Bones are you even listening to me?"

She had come across one e-mail from Sully; her mouth fell open in shock at what she read. "Bones what is it? Bones!" when she didn't answer he went around her desk to look at what she was reading. "He's back! Now of all times he's back and he wants to meet you!" Brennan was still in shock, she didn't know what to say. Booth was right; Sully had picked the worst time to come back. "Well maybe I should see what he wants, it's just dinner."

Inside Booth's mind he was screaming 'this couldn't possibly be happening, they finally kissed, and he knew how he felt about her and he comes back! There was no way he was going to let her go. Not again, he couldn't do it.' He knew she wouldn't just fall back with sully in one night, but he also knew that eventually she might.

Brennan was still shocked. What was she supposed to do now, she could tell Booth wasn't going to let her go to dinner, and she was now wondering if her feelings for Booth weren't just her wanting to be comforted. Suddenly Angela's explanation didn't quite fit. However she couldn't just forget all about Sully. She had really cared about him at one point.

"Bones, you're not going out to dinner with him. We have a case to work on; you can't just go to dinner with him when there's a murder out there." Booth knew that was a horrible excuse but it was all he could think of when he realized he still hadn't said anything.

"Booth, I'm not stupid I know there's a murderer but it is just dinner" she started to get angry at the way he was trying to keep her from dinner.

Knowing that he had pushed her maybe a little too far he moved closer to her and lifter her chin up. She looked back questionably at him, still pretty mad at him. "Bones, I don't want you to go" she looked in his eyes and suddenly saw what she couldn't before; his love for her. "What do you mean you don't want me to go?"

He looked at her a moment before he leaned in and kissed her hard. His hand regaining the position it had the night before in her hair while the other one was on her waist. Bones knew that this kiss wasn't him wanting some type of comfort. He was telling her all he couldn't in this kiss. She felt his tongue seeking entrance and allowed it entrance to her mouth as she leaned into him more. It was different than the kiss the other night; this was about them needing to tell each other how they felt. He pulled back a little to give them a moment to breathe before she surprised him by attacking his lips with hers. They both felt the sparks that came from these two kisses and both of them silently agreed that this was the strongest they both had ever felt about someone else.

She grabbed his coat to pull him closer and he finally gave in and backed her up against the wall. They broke apart slightly and he started a trail of kisses down her neck as she moaned slightly. She had been trying to hold back but gave up as soon as he had pushed her to the wall of her office. He moved back up to her mouth as his hands began to roam her skin under her shirt.

All the sudden his cell phone rang. He ignored it he first few rings but whoever it was, was determined that he answered the phone.

He once again pulled back from her even though he wanted nothing more than to take her right there on her desk. With his left hand still on her waist and her still holding on to his jacket he looked at her both breathing heavily. She had a look he really couldn't describe but he liked It. He picked up his cell phone and opened it still looking at her. Her hand dropped slightly but as it did it grabbed the arm that was still around her. After pressing the talk button his face instantly went from the calm it had been in earlier to his worried look. It was Parker's mom and she sounded panicked.

"Seeley I need you to come over, I, I need help."

**Ahh I love drama. And I have something planned for the story that I wasn't originally going to do but I'm sure you'll like it. Or at least I hope so. **


	4. The Return of the Ex’s

**Ok first off thanks so much for all the reviews, special thanks to iamwriter I could not for the life of me remember Rebecca's name. I even looked it up. After many tries I discovered that I'm no good at writing about the science of the case so if it feels like it 's being put on the back burner then your right cause it is. And I must say there have been a few good guess's about upcoming chapters but no one has figured out the ending yet and that makes me want to say mwhahahaha (evil laugh)**

** The Return of the Ex's**

Brennan was the first to say something "Booth, what happened? Is everything all right?" He sighed "Um no Rebecca needs help she sounded really scared." Brennan didn't want him to go, hell that was the last thing she wanted, but she knew he had to. She held to his arm a little tighter before letting him go.

"Go help her I'll stay here and see if anything changes." Booth nodded and leaned down gently, kissing her one last time. He ran out of the door and to his car.

As soon as he left Angela came in. "What's wrong with Booth?" she asked as she took in her friends appearance. Brennan had a glow to her and look slightly flustered which could only have one reason to it, she and Booth had resolved their issues.

"Sweetie are_ you_ okay?" Brennan who had slightly forgotten Angela was there, while being lost in thought, answered a little too quickly.

"Yes I'm fine and Booth is on his way to Rebecca's she's in trouble." Ange looked doubtful but continued "You kissed him again didn't you" Angela had the biggest smile on her face. "Well technically he kissed me first…" "aww I', so happy for you two." Angela stopped "Booth went over to Rebecca's?" "Yeah she needed help; I'm not really sure what that meant. Booth just took off running."

Before Angela could respond Brennan's phone rang. Thinking it was Booth with news she picked it up and right before she answered she saw Sully's name on the screen. She looked at Angela for help and turned the phone around for her to see why she hadn't picked it up.

"Sully, why is he calling you?" Brennan snapped the phone shut "he wants me to go to dinner with him tonight, he just got back from his trip."

"Tell me you're not going" Angela said with determination in her voice "I don't know I'd like to see him but I don't know everything's so complicated now." Angela looked at her like she was crazy "It's not complicated your with Booth" she sighed before answering "I don't even know what's going on between us."

Next thing they knew there was a tap at her door.

Both girls looked up in surprise.

"Sully what are you doing here?" Angela said as she got up from the couch to look at him. "I tried calling, I was going to surprise her but she didn't answer her phone." "Oh I didn't hear it ring" even in her head it was a dumb excuse.

"Can I talk to Temperance alone?" Angela responded by walking towards the door and after one last look at her friend she walked out, leaving the two alone.

"So, how have you been?" Brennan found that oddly amusing considering her current situation. "I've been better, um you" "me too I suppose" they still stood on opposite sides of the room.

Sully walked forward towards her gesturing that she sat on the couch. They sat their quite for a minute, Sully thinking how he could get her talking, Brennan thinking of how she could get out of this conversation.

"How was your trip" Brennan asked figuring that he'd come here to tell her all about it, and the quicker he did that then the quicker she could get rid of him.

"Oh it was so fun, I did a lot of things I've always wanted to do. Like snorkeling, and diving, I even jumped out of a plane." "Wow sounds like you had a good time."

"Yeah, I still wish you could have come with me though." At this she didn't reply but continued to stare at the floor.

"So how's Booth?" she looked up and for a second wondered if he had heard her and Angela's conversation. "He's good, maybe a little stressed but he's holding up." "I heard he was back with his ex Rebecca or something"

Suddenly the happiness that she had felt just moments ago began to drain, as her mind worked on the complications of what he had said. Booth wasn't back with Rebecca, he would have told her. Though now that she thought about it he hadn't told her last time he was with her.

Brennan suddenly felt jealous, even though her and Booth weren't a couple, and a little mad. She had kissed Booth first.

Maybe he hadn't wanted to; no that's not right if he hadn't wanted me too he wouldn't have kissed me tonight. Her head ached and she tried thinking of what all this meant but realized she wasn't any good at these situations.

She had to know for sure considering he was over there right now helping her. "How do you know that? You just got back." "I emailed him a while ago saying when I'd be home so I could surprise you and I asked him what was new here and he told me, I still have the email from him if you want to see it"

"I… no that's ok I believe you" all her hopes of him being wrong where shattered. In the back of her mind she knew Booth would never do that to her. But she still wanted to hear it from him. Why was she so attached to him already acting like the jealous girlfriend? Maybe he didn't love her the way that she had thought.

Sully had moved closer to her in the time she was thinking of all this and had put his hand on her knee. She noticed it, but she also noticed that there was no spark. Nothing at all. She slightly pulled away from him and his hand dropped to the couch.

"Ok so do you want to go and eat, you look starved." "Umm no thanks Sully not tonight, I have to work on my book. Maybe another time?" "Yeah sure", was his reply as she grabbed her jacket putting it on as she out the door.

The team watched her leave, until Cam said to Angela "I have a feeling Sully's return didn't exactly spark an old flame" Angela watched Sully walk past them now "You have no idea."

Booth had arrived at Rebecca's and was now loading his gun just in case. He knew that Parker had slept over her mother's house tonight so he wasn't in any trouble, but he still couldn't help but want to go and get him too.

As he walked up to the door he noticed everything looked as it should. The outdoor light was on and there seemed to be lights on in the house.

He couldn't see any signs of a forced entry, and without knocking or ringing the doorbell he opened the door, walked in gun raised, ready to shoot any intruder.

The house was quiet as he walked towards the light coming from the living room. He was afraid of what he was going to find and instantly wished he had brought Bones.

As he turned the corner to the room he felt something hard slam against his head causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor.

"Seeley what the fuck are you doing here sneaking into my house. You have no right to come barging in here!"

Booth recognized the voice as Rebecca's and tried to look at her but the whack to the head he had received had caused his focus to be slightly off.

"What the hell! I get a message from you saying that you're in trouble, so I come rushing here and I get hit in the head with?" "Parkers baseball bat and I'm really sorry about that. But I'm not in trouble, and I have a hard time believing that that is why you came over. Especially when you knew Parker wasn't here."

"Look I was only trying to help and you did call me; it was your voice on the message." She looked at him like he was crazy "Well I'm sorry but that wasn't me."

Booth got up from the floor still holding his head as he pulled out his cell phone. Looking through his calls he saw the one that had left the message and looked at the number. It wasn't one that he had recognized and it certainly wasn't Rebecca's. How could that be it was defiantly her voice asking for help?

All the sudden he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Look Seeley it's been a long time since we were together and I'm not saying that we should become a couple, but if you need to relieve a little stress I'm here"

Booth ignored her as He hit his speed dial and called Bones. He needed to figure out how this was possible and what was going on, and he needed her help. It rang for what seemed like forever before it went to voice mail. "Seeley are you listening to me?" Rebecca asked getting irritated. "Yeah look I got to go" he said as he pulled away from her. Figuring something was going on at the lab he walked out of the house without even saying 'goodbye' to Rebecca.

On his way to the lab he tried her cell phone 3 more times and her house phone a few times, thinking she may have gave up waiting for him and went home. He was starting to get frustrated and couldn't figure out why she wasn't answering. He decided to go to the lab first, seeing as though they were still working on this case.

Sully had gone back to the Jeffersonian after he realized he left his coat in Brennan's office. He had caught up to her in the parking lot but she had ignored him and left. He was hurt that she left like that and had been scanning his head thinking of what he had said to make her so upset. He couldn't find anything.

Booth walked back into the Jeffersonian looking for his partner, figuring she'd be working on something. He looked to the platform and saw the squint squad minus Bones. 'Where the hell is she?' he thought. He saw Angela walking and stopped her "Hey where's Bones?" "She left a while ago" Booth instantly panicked "What do you mean left, she's not supposed to go anywhere alone!" The whole team stopped what they were doing and Booth instantly felt that something wasn't right.

"Hey Booth, it's all right I walked her to her car and she said she was going home." Sully had emerged from her office coat in hand.

Booth was mad, mad that he had left Bones all alone while he got hit in the head with a bat. Mad that Sully came to talk to her, and mad that he hadn't checked the number on his phone and called Rebecca first before taking off.

So for no apparent reason he looked back at Sully and punched him hard in the face. "What was that for?" Sully asked now on the ground. Angela and Cam had grins on their faces that they both tried desperately to hide. Zach continued working, un-fazed by the exchange and Hodgins yelled "Booth nice shot!"

All of the squints had watched Brennan leave, probably because of Sully. So none were unhappy when Booth hit him, in fact a few of them would have probably done it if he hadn't. They had been through enough these past weeks and Brennan especially didn't need him giving her more to worry about.

Booth didn't answer but took off running phone in hand.

He looked for her car in the parking lot and it wasn't there. He then decided to go to her house, hoping that'd she'd be there.

When he got to her door he knocked a few times and got no answer. He hoped that she had been taking a shower or something so he took out the spare key and opened the door.

Her place was as it always was but there was no sound of running water. He searched the whole house and couldn't find her.

Thinking that maybe she had gone to his house for the night he dialed his house number and still no answer. He was starting to panic. When all of the sudden his phone rang.

This time he looked at the number and saw that it was the same number that had called him before.

He hesitantly picked it up dreading what he'd hear now.

"Seeley Booth, let the game begin."

**Ok I have no comment except I hope everyone's enjoying the summer. **


	5. Regrets, Revisiting Moments, and Unansw

**Ok I know people where a little freaked by the whole voice message thing from Rebecca, but here's where me being a 24 fan comes in handy. Don't worry I'll stick to things that happen in Bones, even though it would be cool to have Jack Bauer randomly come in but I won't do it LoL. Thanks for the awesome responses and I do read all of them. (p.s. I don't own any characters from Bones or 24 )**

**Regrets, Re-visiting Moments, and Unanswered Questions.**

"Where the hell is she you ass hole?" Booth roared into the phone.

He was beyond mad that he had let her fall into the hands of a killer once again. Running out the door and to his car he heard a scream pierce his ears and instantly knew who it had come from.

"BONES!" he screamed as he threw the car into drive and took off to the Jeffersonian.

"You know the rules of the game agent Booth; I will not explain them again!" The voice was unlike one he had heard before ruling out the possibility that it was someone they knew.

"Why did you hurt her, you didn't even ask a question yet?" He had turned the siren on to get people to move out of his way. It felt like the only thing he could do to save her, would be to have the squints work their magic and find her.

"I do not appreciate being yelled at Booth, and we will start the questions when you arrive at the Jeffersonian. The game's no fun unless friends are there to share in it."

As Booth was about to call him a variety of names he remembered his partner and knew he had to keep his mouth shut. He just didn't know how long that would last.

"How will you know when I get there?" he spoke quietly trying to control the rush of emotions running through him "I would've thought you'd of figure that one out on your own, but I guess not." He thought for a second and still couldn't see how he would be able to tell that.

Besides he didn't have the time to play 20 questions. Ok wrong phrase to use in this situation but still he could only think of one thing, getting her back.

The next voice he heard sounded stressed, and like it was farther away from the phone. "He's using a tracking device"

Booth almost cried at the sound of her voice and couldn't help but to call out to her. "Bones are you all right?"

Again he heard her scream and the voice in the background "Now Dr. Brennan if you don't be quiet we won't allow you to speak anymore.

Bones pulled up to the Jeffersonian and ran in, going by all of their security in the process. When he got to the lab the squints and sully were all there sitting, waiting.

"Good you're at the lab; I'll let you catch up the rest of them while your Bones and I here have a little chat"

"No don't hang up" but it was already too late.

Angela had gotten up to hear the conversation on the other end of the phone better. "Where is she?" she asked almost in tears looking up at him. "That creep has her doesn't he?"

Booth couldn't look at her but stood staring at the ground."He said the game has begun"

For the next couple minutes he told them all about the rules of the game, stressing that they hold their emotions together. They all went off to work each more determined than Booth had ever seen them. He thought he saw a tear in Zach's eye but didn't say anything about it.

He was mad still to see Sully still there holding an ice pack to his head, looking slightly disheveled, and quickly thought about punching him again just for the hell of it.

After that he called the FBI and informed them of the situation, which started them trying to find out all the information they could get out of Alex Marino.

Booth, at a loss for what to do, went into the office to his right, just to be out of the way. Just so he could stop and think about everything.

As soon as he got into the room he looked around and found himself in his partner's office, her office. He saw where they had stood only hours ago behind her desk. Walking to the wall he let himself slide down it, still looking at her desk.

He could almost see him lifting up her chin, telling her that he didn't want her to go with Sully. The kiss, her lips, and the sparks they gave off. He could even smell her hair, the scent that was all Bones.

He closed his eyes, reliving every tender moment that that kiss had brought. How it felt so right, how he couldn't help but push her against the wall. A smile came on his face as he could feel her hands pulling him even closer, as close as she could.

Then his phone ringing, him picking it up, while she still held tight to him, not wanting to let go. Him not wanting to go, and her telling him to.

"Dammit" he said out loud as it echoed through the room. "I should have never left; I should have stayed with her. I should've at least looked at the number!" He said the last realizing that he couldn't of lived with himself if he just let something happen to someone else, even if it was Rebecca. "Then she tries coming on to me." He laughed slightly at that, but stopped feeling guilty again.

Just then there was a knock at the door, and in walked the last two people he wanted to see at the moment.

Bones was getting sick of the rope wrapped around her arms and legs. It was starting to hurt, more than the "punishments" she had so far been given. So far she figured she had a sprained wrist, which in time would heal. She was now studying her kidnapper.

He and his accomplice had attacked her just as she had gone three streets down, while she was stopped at a red light. They had broken the window and held a gun to her head.

Normally she'd have fought them off, but there was two of them and one of her. Her kidnapper's accomplice had taken off when she was put into the other car.

She figured a third person took her car, or else it would probably be easy for her team to figure out who the killer was.

The kidnapper's blood was all over the seat when she had punched his nose. Now the sick bastard was holding his nose while his face was covered with a mask. He talked through a voice changer, which is how she suspected they faked Rebecca's voice.

Before he had started using it, she heard his voice yelling at her to keep quiet. She'd heard it before but couldn't place it. They didn't drive too long before she was pushed out of the car still blindfolded.

From what she could tell was that this guy was not your average killer. He didn't like hurting her and had his third partner, who was back from hiding her car, do it. But for some reason was amused at telling all of her friends of her past and making Booth confess to things she could only imagine. She knew he would save her, but she wondered at what cost he would have to pay.

Not that she was ashamed, she just didn't want them to worry, especially Booth. She was afraid of how Booth would look at her now that he knew everything, or as much as her kidnapper did.

When her attacker had been on the phone with Booth she had felt so much more relieved, like she wasn't alone in this. But when she had finally heard his voice, she was scared at how frantic he had sounded. She hardly felt the man take her wrist and twist it in a way it shouldn't.

Even though she screamed at it, she was more worried about how Booth was handling this. She knew he had put a lot of blame on himself when she was buried alive, and knew he was doing the same now.

A single tear ran down her cheek when this sick bastard had hung up. She had felt as if she and Booth had somehow become lost in darkness, which of course was completely irrational, but nothing had been rational lately.

Suddenly she knew who the voice belonged to, but she hoped to whoever was listening that she was wrong.

**Ok sorry to leave you guys on another cliff hanger but it was the only way I could get a decent chapter up in the time I have. Plus I realized that this story wouldn't make it past 10 chapters if I continued with this chapter. By the way the inspiration for the voice changer came from Scream which I know is a little far-fetched but I liked it. And for all those that liked Sully getting his lights knocked out from Booth you're going to like the next chapter. Reviews are loved and FYI the next post will probably be either Sunday or Monday.**


	6. So many things to say and then duct tape

**Loved the reviews and I'm not going to say too much cause I have to get working on this. Sorry it took so long to update but I had to go back and watch a few episodes and then I had to tap into my creative side to make the words flow. In short I had a brain fart and couldn't think of how to get from point A to point B**

**So many things to say and then duct tape gets in the way.**

Putting his head in his hands, Booth sighed before getting up. Standing in the door was Sully and Sweets. Booth wanted to tell them to get out, but unfortunately this wasn't his office and they still needed to find her. He just hoped sully could go back where he came from and stay there.

"What do you want?" Booth said viscously, for he still didn't want to sit there and chat with them at this moment.

"After you" Sweets said to Sully and stepped back a little.

Booth had meanwhile sat down in Brennan's chair, but as soon as he sat down he stood back up again. Everything on her desk reminded him of her from the skull to the small picture of them similar to the one on his mantle.

Sully interrupted his thoughts "Well first we can't find her car, but we think we have found the spot where she was taken."

Booth's mood changed from anger to concern "What did you find?" Sully knew what he meant "there was no blood found at the scene, just some glass shards."

He let out a sigh of relief at this when Sully spoke again "Angela looked over the parking garage tapes and could see her leaving the garage. And I just got a call from the FBI, they can't find Alex Marino."

"Are you saying we have nothing that will tell us where she is? " Booth asked starting to get angry.

" I'm saying that are best chances of getting her back will be for you to play this stupid game, or are you going to let her die all because Seeley Booth has too much pride."

At this point Booth was grinding his teeth, anything to resist wrestling him to the floor. "Why are you here anyway, why don't you just get on your boat and sail away again?"

"I'm here for Temperance" he answered plainly.

"Oh yeah, well where were you when her father was on trial, when she was Buried alive huh? Oh that's right you were sailing around the fucking islands. You haven't been here for her; you just left, just like everyone else in her life. You coming back is only going to make things more difficult for her."

Booth was panting now but happy he had let it all out, he was determined she was not going back with Sully, It would kill him.

"She called me after the grave digger incident and we talked for a long time. She let me in and told me everything that went through her mind. When he father was on trail she had to list the pros and con's of either side. In my opinion I was there for her."

Sully finished looking right at Booth.

Booth didn't know what to say. He was hurt that Bones hadn't let him in when he had asked.

Sully decided to pay Booth back for punching him and added "I met with her today, we talked about everything. We agreed to go to dinner tonight."

Booth's world seemed to come crashing down. After everything she was going to meet him for dinner. He couldn't believe it.

"She won't take you back, not now." Booth said the last part quietly

"Your jealous of the fact that she let me in, she let me in both physically and mentally. You still want her and no matter how many times you become her knight in shining armor all she want is me" He added with a smirk.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Didn't you leave her tonight to go see your ex? She probably blames you for her kidnapping, I do"

Just then he noticed Sweets had sat down on the couch and was writing furiously on his notepad "what do you want?" he said to him.

Sweets wrote down a few more things before looking up when Sully hadn't answered. "Oh I was going to give you an evaluation and discuss what could possibly be a question for this game. But actually this is more than enough to guess at all of the above."

Booth didn't know what that meant but walked out anyway. She was going to dinner with him, was all he could think about. How could she do that after that kiss? He felt hurt and angry.

Suddenly he bumped into Angela and gave a frustrated cry "are you all right?" she asked him after he apologized.

"No" was his only reply

"What's wrong" she asked him

"Not here" he said looking back at Sully who was now talking to Sweets.

Angela understood and led him to her office, where Booth told her all about the conversation that had just gone on.

"Booth she didn't meet Sully today. First of all"

He looked at her with the doubt written in his eyes "How do you know?"

"Because I was there talking to her about your kiss and he just popped in. She didn't even want to see him. They talked for what must've been all of 2 minutes before she left without a word to anyone. He followed and the video from the parking lot showed them talk for another minute before she left."

Just as Booth was about to answer his cell phone rang, and they both looked down at it.

Booth picked it up and the voice rang out through the room "Hello again agent Booth, let's begin with the questions shall we?"

"Fine, but I want to talk to her first." Angela gave him a look that said 'this is not the time to ask her' but he shook it off.

"You can talk to her but I'm not sure she'll be saying much back"

Booth's panic level rose "What did you do to her?"

"We just made sure that she couldn't tell you everything that smart head of hers somehow figured out."

Angela quickly wrote down something on a pad of paper on her desk. Booth had put it on speaker phone so she could hear. It said "do you think she figured out who's holding her hostage?" Booth shook his head yes.

Hodgins had walked in with Zach but Angela had put a finger to her lips to shush them.

"Ok here she is" the voice said

"Hey, we don't have any new leads and I know you figured out who this creep is but I promise you we're going to find you, you just have to hang in there. Before this starts I just wanted to say that I love you 

Bones, I love you, and I have for a long time." He paused before starting again when he heard through the duct tape a gasp.

He smiled lightly then added "And just to let you know I didn't punch Sweets yet, but I did give Sully a shiner." He heard mumbles from her and thought her knew what it meant. Smiling he said "yeah I know you don't know what it means, it's a black eye."

He stopped and looked around. Angela was crying slightly; and Zach and Hodgins looked shocked.

"Ok that's enough of that, it's time for question #1" said the voice.

Booth went from grinning to calm and slightly irritated but he had said what he had always wanted to say. He loved her. He knew he did and now she did, along with most of their friends.

"I'm ready" was his reply.

"When you were dating Cam did you ever secretly hope Dr. Brennan would be jealous, and suddenly admit her feelings towards you?"

Cam dropped the folder she was holding and looked at Booth. He was so shocked he didn't know what to say. He could tell the truth and say yes, probably upsetting Cam in the process. He could say no though, how we he find out.

"When I was dating Cam, I didn't have those types of feelings for Dr. Brennan."

On the other end of the phone Bones let out what sounded to Booth like a gasp. He had forgotten that they hadn't told her about their relationship. He felt like he had somehow betrayed her, and their friendship.

Angela and Cam were a little shocked at Booth's formalness. He never called her Dr. Brennan, unless he was introducing her to someone.

All the sudden there was another scream from the phone. Booth looked around frantically thinking that someone had said something.

"What was that for? I answered the damn question!" Booth said getting mad.

There was no reply but they could hear a chair being knocked over, and then the other line hung up.

They stood there for a few more minutes before they hurried over to their parts of the lab.

Booth was left with Sully in the center of the platform. The same one Bones had always stood.

He could picture her leaning over the remains of their new victim, hair up, and that look on her face as she tried to determine who the bones belonged too and what killed him.

In these moments he could almost see past the wall she had built, as she felt for these victims and would do almost anything to help them.

Suddenly Zach and Hodgins came running towards them.

"We think we know where Dr. Brennan is being held." They finally reached the plat form and Booth looked up expectantly.

"How could you possibly know that there is no evidence nothing except a phone call." Sully said from where he was now sitting in one of the chairs.

"They're squints" was Booth's simple reply.

"Well when the chair fell did you notice how it sounded like it hit a metal surface?" Hodgins asked looking like a kid on Christmas.

"No I was more concerned with why the chair was being knocked over, but continue." Answered Booth while he played with the pen in his pocket trying to think of what had happened and if she was all right.

"Well we looked for all the places with metal floors in the area and there are 13 possible matches." Zach said slightly bouncing. "They are all run down and would make good places to hold someone captive."

Bones was excited at first but then his face dropped slightly.

"FBI can't hit all of those places tonight, and by the time they did this game could be over. They could also have people watching the other places to warn them if we even start to look."

"Well ill go to the FBI and see what they can do, and if they have any new leads. Call me if you find something." Sully said getting up from her chair.

Hodgins looked up and begin to follow him, saying to Zach and Hodgins "I'll just be a moment."

Hodgins and Sully walked outside where Sully stopped to look at him. "What do you want Jack?"

"Angela told me what you said to Booth. We don't really keep secrets you know? But anyway she was really upset that you were trying to destroy the relationship that Booth and Brennan are trying to get to, and when she's upset then I'm upset. I also think of Booth and Brennan as friends, good friends. Lastly, I don't exactly think Booth hit you hard enough."

And with that Hodgins hit him square in the nose, then in the mouth. Sully fell to the ground, and Zach smiled to himself.

Without another word he walked back inside, not knowing that Angela had known ahead of time of what he was going to do and called in everyone else to look at the tape from the parking lot. Angela and Cam were simply smiling while Booth and Zach high-fived each other. When Hodgins returned to the lab they all clapped and laughed when he added "I think I broke his nose."

Booth walked quietly away from the group heading towards her office, when his phone rang once again.

**Ok again I'm really sorry for the long wait. I'll try to get another Chapter up before I go on vacation next week. But tell me what you think. **


	7. Maggie Cinders never kidnapped anyone

**All right guys don't freak on me but I'm going on vacation until next Sunday so this will be it for this week. So I hope u guys read this little note. Oh and by the way this starts off a little bit before Brennan's chair fell over. And another thing I switched it so that sully has been there since the beginning of season two so don't freak later on even though the timeline is kind of screwed up. Oh and for the purpose of this story Bones had no idea of Cam and Booth's relationship. **

As soon as Brennan had figured out who her capturer was, she made the mistake of calling him by name. She should've known it wouldn't do any good. Now her mouth was covered with duct tape and the cut she received for saying his name was bleeding down her face.

All she could now do was to wait for him to call Booth. She had realized how strong her feelings were for him the last time he had she had heard her voice, but she sadly wondered if maybe he didn't feel the same way.

Just then she saw him walk into the room with the cell phone and her heart jumped as she realized that he was going to call Booth.

"Hello again agent Booth, let's begin with the questions shall we?" She thought her chest was going to explode at the rapid beating of her heart, which was crazy because it was physically impossible.

She heard this end of the conversation and could only guess what Booth and the others were saying.

"You can talk to her but I'm not sure she'll be saying much back" If only this duct tape wasn't on me I'd be out of this chair.

"We just made sure that she couldn't tell you everything that smart head of hers somehow figured out." There must be a way to tell him, some code or something!

"Ok here she is" He put the phone next to her ear and she waited a minute before Booth's voice came into the phone. It had never felt so good to hear his voice.

"Hey, we don't have any new leads and I know you figured out who this creep is but I promise you we're going to find you, you just have to hang in there." If only she could tell him who was holding her but all that came out was a mumbling sound due to the duct tape.

Before this starts I just wanted to say that I love you Bones, I love you, and I have for a long time." As she heard those three words she could feel the hot tears began to streak down her face. She was speech less and all she could manage was a gasp.

All she wanted to do was to have him hold her and whisper those words in her ear. She knew he had had a hard time confessing this in front of them all and knew he would have gotten looks from all on her team.

"And just to let you know I didn't punch Sweets yet, but I did give Sully a shiner." She couldn't help but laugh as the tears still came flowing down. Just then she finally found something to say "I don't know what that means" but it came out again as a lot of mumbles.

Somehow though Booth understood that and answered yeah I know you don't know what it means, it's a black eye." She laughed some more but then wanted to know what had happened between the two.

She was still crying slightly and her capturer came back and took the phone. "Ok that's enough of that, it's time for question #1"

She wondered what he could possibly know about him that she didn't. "When you were dating Cam did you ever secretly hope Dr. Brennan would be jealous, and suddenly admit her feelings towards you?"

She thought for a second that maybe he was just making things up, Booth would've told her if he had had a relationship with Cam wouldn't he? Her question was answered with Booth's answer.

"When I was dating Cam, I didn't have those types of feelings for Dr. Brennan." She was shocked that he would keep something like that from her at first.

But then she thought about it. He had spoken like it was his job, she realized. He was doing this for her without trying to hurt her, or to lie. He knew he had to answer the questions and this way it was a little easier to do.

She also knew that she loved him anyway and his past relationship with Cam didn't matter to her at all.

She knew now what she had to do. She wasn't going to sit here and simply wait for Booth as he gave up answers to subjects that he didn't want to talk about, but would for her.

He was doing all he could for her, and she thought it was time to do something for both of them.

She managed to break free one of her legs and kick her second capturer between the legs, but as he went down he stabbed the knife he had into her thigh, causing her to scream.

The chair fell as she struggled to be let free, and in the process one of her hands came free. That was enough to undo her hand and other foot.

While that was going on her second capturer was still on the floor, and his mask had come off to reveal the Alex Marino. She looked around for her other capturer but he was nowhere to be seen.

She started to run as fast as she could towards the door but as she got to it she heard from behind her his voice. "Don't move!" She turned to see her gun pointed at her. She had had it with her when she was kidnapped.

Just then she had thought of something.

She turned around and opened the door and ran out. It was a stupid move but it was all she could do. She figured he wouldn't fire and he hadn't.

Now she had to get back to Booth before his assistant came after her, and she guessed that he would pull the trigger.

She saw the black car that she had come in and ran towards it, the pain in her leg from the knife was unbelievable. All she could think of however was getting to Booth.

Just then the door that she had come out of burst open and Alex came out with the gun.

She opened the door surprised that the keys were still there, she figured they had left it like that in case they needed to escape. What they didn't count on was her being so strong and escaping herself.

She jumped in and turned the key in the ignition. It started and she threw it into reverse, backing away from Alex who was now running closer towards the truck.

She threw it in drive and stepped on the gas as he raised the gun and shot at her.

She screamed in pain when the bullet shot through the window and into her arm. She drove off in a hurry down the road. She knew she wasn't far from the Jeffersonian so she figured that they were still in D.C.

Once she had driven for a while she saw a pay phone and got out. She did the first thing that came to her mind, she called Booth.

It felt like it took hours for him to answer and on the third ring he did. "What did you do to her now?" he answered loudly into the phone, clearly upset.

She was so happy to hear his voice, "Booth it's me" was all she said.

"Bones! Are you all right? Where are you? Did they hurt you? Who are they?"

"Calm down I'm fine I think, but I need you to do me a favor"

"Anything"

She told him who her capturers were and where he could find them. He called the FBI and she headed to the Jeffersonian.

She didn't care about going to the hospital, she would do that later. Right now she needed to see Booth.

As she pulled up to the Jeffersonian she felt the butterflies in her stomach, as she raced up the stairs.

When she came into the lab all eyes were on her. Angela let out a small gasp through her tears, Hodgins and Zach Both smiled, and Cam called to have a medic get down here.

They all were happy to see her, but she walked by them all to Booth who was standing in the doorway of her office. She didn't notice any of her friends or even sully, who had started towards her. Her eyes were locked on his as she started her run to him.

They met half way, and before she could say anything he grabbed her and pulled her to him, kissing her in the process. He held her tight as their tongues roamed each other's mouths and this time it was Booth who moaned as she leant into him more. The kiss was desperate, and electrifying. Her good arm was holding onto his coat as much as she could.

Angela smiled to herself and started to clap, soon everyone had joined her and when they finally broke apart Angela ran to her and flung herself onto her, both girls crying in the others hair.

Booth still had not let go of her hand and glanced up to see Sully leaving. Angela looked up and said to Booth "He left the same time Brennan did" that was all he needed as he chased after him.

After Brennan had called they had found out that Sully had had contact with both Alex and Will Hastings.

Hastings had escaped jail after being sentenced to life in jail for the beheading of his brother.

The jail had failed to alert the FBI and stuck with local law enforcement hoping to avoid a reputation. They were now undergoing a federal investigation.

Angela had gone back through the tapes to see where sully had gone before he came back to get his coat and saw that he had followed her to the same spot where she was kidnapped.

It was the piece of evidence Booth had needed to arrest him.

Brennan spun around from the rest of the group who had managed to surround her, to see Booth wrestling Sully to the ground. She went to break up the fight but Angela held her back and whispered in her ear "He was the third person."

She couldn't believe that Sully had made sure she had gotten into the hands of her kidnappers.

She felt things start to spin, whether from this new revealing or the bullet still lodged in her arm she didn't know. She grabbed onto Angela's arm for support, trying to get the world to stop spinning.

Once it finally had she ran over to where Booth had Sully handcuffed to the metal railing. He was waiting for another car to pick him up. Normally he'd just take him but he wasn't going to leave Bones.

She walked up to Sully and looked at him. He thought for a second he was going to kiss him, but she raised her hand and smacked him as hard as she could with her good hand.

"Temperance, I'm sorry I really I am. I just…" But he didn't finish as she slapped him again. Booth now stood behind her holding her back lightly.

"I wouldn't say anything else before I let her go and let her do whatever she wants until another agent comes. I have no problem covering up for her." Booth said as he pulled her into his arms and she began to cry.

He rubbed circles on her back and held her tight until he saw the medics coming through the door followed by another FBI agent.

He looked down at her and noticed for the first time the cut above her eye. Then he saw the blood coming from her arm, followed by the blood that streaked her jeans where a knife was still stuck. He gasped and thought how he hadn't seen it before.

She didn't say anything at his inspection of her but suddenly couldn't hold herself up anymore. She collapsed in his arms and before she fell into a deep sleep she whispered 4 words he could barely hear "I love you Booth."

**Ok don't worry this isn't the end. I'm going to try to keep this going as long as I can, or until the Reviews stop coming in. Hope you liked it. Ill post again when I get back from my vacation ) and Have a nice week!**


	8. One final push and the dam breaks

**Ok I'm back from vacation but I'm going on another trip next week so I'll post this one and I'll try to get another one out. **

Over the next few days Bones had been kept at the hospital. The bullet wound had been stitched as well as the knife wound. The cut over her eye wasn't that bad but it was bandaged.

Booth had never left her side and now had his head resting on her shoulder. She had insisted that he could go home and sleep and come back tomorrow but he wouldn't hear of it. In a way she was glad he was there. She somehow felt safer by his side, like he was protecting her.

The doctors had said that she had lost a lot of blood and that if she had pulled the knife out then she might not have made it. It seemed to have stopped some of the blood loss. She hadn't really thought about it, all she had thought about at the time was getting to the man that was now sleeping besides her.

Angela and the rest of her team had all stopped by everyday that she was there. They already had a new case but they wouldn't give her any information on it saying that she needed to take some time off. She complained and even tried to sneak out of the hospital bed but Booth had stopped her. Well more like caught her; she made it down the hall and into the lobby before she passed out. He had noticed she was missing when he came out of the bathroom and ran wildly through the hospital. He didn't go far when he saw her leaning against a wall. He carried her back to her bed, even with the struggle that she had put up.

All three of her capturers Hastings, Marino, and even Sully had been arrested for kidnapping and torture. Booth had also told the FBI that Sully had resisted arrest and assaulted a Federal Agent. This was going to put him in jail a few years longer and Bones knew enough not to complain to Booth. Sure she was mad at Sully for what he had done but somehow she felt sorry for him. Booth she knew wanted to kill him, so this seemed like an easy way out for Sully.

Even though she escaped and she and Booth had admitted their love for each other, she wasn't sure where they were going to go from here. She wasn't sure she could be around him all the time and still act professional. She knew how Angela and Hodgins were, but somehow she knew they weren't that type of couple. Maybe Booth would know she thought to herself.

With the arm that was bandaged and in a sling she moved it a little bit over to Booth so she could stroke his hair. Soon he would wake up and they would be able to go home but for now she wanted to watch him sleep. After a few moments he started to stir and her hand come down to stroke his cheek. He was still tired but smiled at her as he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Today's the day you can go home" he said while sitting up in his chair.

Just then the Doctor that was treating her walked in followed by a nurse with a wheel chair.

"Well Dr. Brennan you are free to go, but I do have to ask you not to do more than you're up to. No strenuous activity"

"Too bad for Booth then" Angela said making Booth smile.

"You didn't have to come I'm going home anyway" Brennan said giving her a hug.

"Well I had to make sure that they let you go, if they didn't I was afraid you'd try to walk out again anyway." Angela said putting her sitting down, as jack came in.

"I brought coffee." Jack said and handed one to Booth and Brennan.

Zach quickly came in through the door "Why again can't I have a coffee?" he asked Hodgins.

"Because unlike normal people your brain works at high speeds even at 8am" said Angela sitting down.

"All right Dr. Brennan you can take one of these to help lessen the pain when it comes and try to keep your arm elevated."

"Thanks" said Brennan taking the pill bottle from the doctor as she tried getting out of the bed.

"Here let me help you" said Booth as he brought the wheelchair over.

Her leg she found out was a little stiff as was her arm but she didn't really feel the pain until she tried standing. She felt a little dizzy and sat back down.

Booth didn't ask if she was alright but quickly picked her up and moved her to the wheel chair.

Angela helped Brennan get dressed into jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Angela had brought it from her house, and had hoped that it would be all right. Brennan however didn't care what she went home in as long as she got home. She was sick of this place already, as they hardly let her do anything here except watch TV.

They all walked her out and on their way met Cam on her way to Dr. Brennan's room. "Sorry I'm late I had to interrogate Mr…" she stopped when she saw Dr. Brennan listening intently.

"No case work for you Bones let's just get you home." Said Booth as he wheeled her over to his car. "But why is Cam interrogating people? Isn't that your job?" she asked. "Because I've taken the week off to take care of you."

At Booth's car they all hugged her and said their good byes while Booth picked her up again to put her in the passenger seat. Once he had shut the door he went back over to the driver's side but just as he was about to get in Angela stopped him.

"Booth may I have a second?" she asked leading him over to the small bench outside the Hospital's garden. The rest of the team was still talking to Dr. Brennan and Booth could've sworn he heard Zach start talking about a bullet wound with a special grid on it, referring to the case.

Booth sat down while still staring at the passenger side of his car. The light was shining through the open window as she talked and her long brown hair seemed to sparkle and catch the light. He was pulled from his thoughts when Angela tapped him lightly on the arm.

"Brennan hasn't broken down yet, which shows how tough she is. But that wall she's put up won't hold forever and she's going to need someone to be there for her." Angela spoke softly while looking at Brennan.

Booth nodded and she continued.

"She also is going to have no idea how to make your relationship work, so you'll need to sort of lead her. It might take some time but I know she'll let you in when she needs to." Angela knew this only because Brennan had mentioned it in the hospital. She had been worried she would mess everything up and Angela had to convince her that her relationship with Booth could help things.

Booth nodded again "thanks Ange for all your help"

"Don't mention it."

On the way back they decided that Booth would stay at her house. He stopped by his apartment to grab his things and the bag that she left there.

Much to her complains he carried her up to her Apartment and put her down gently on the couch. He decided to call for food since she had barely anything to cook in her house. While they were waiting for takeout, he sat down next to her on the couch.

At first they sat watching some TV show on different sides of the couch until Brennan, who had gotten irritated that he was out of her reach moved closer to him.

He was surprised at her move and looked at her. He had thought she would need more time to cope with everything that had happened. He also thought she was mad at him for just leaving her after he said he'd protect her to go and see Rebecca.

"What" she asked as she looked up at him from where her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Nothing I thought, I thought you were still mad at me." He said turning away so that he didn't see the anger he was sure was there in her eyes.

"Booth I'm not mad at you, I never was mad at you" he turned to see her and make sure she was telling the truth.

She let her hand stroke his face as their eyes locked. He was the first to speak "If I had taken you with me when I went to help Rebecca you wouldn't have gotten kidnapped and hurt."

"They would've found another way to get to me." Booth shook his head, he still wasn't convinced.

"Booth, you aren't still dating Rebecca right?" she asked almost fearing the answer.

"No of course not, why would you even thi…." But he didn't get to finish as just then she kissed him.

Booth was surprised at first but soon welcomed the kiss, all thoughts of Rebecca vanishing at once. It was the same intensity as before but this time there was something more in this kiss. They had both tried to tell the other their feelings of love for the other. Booth moved her so that she was in his lap as he kissed her and she wrapped her good arm around his neck.

The kiss quickly heated up as Booth moved to her neck eliciting a trail of wetness down to her collar bone. She moaned as he did so, sending shivers down his back.

Just as he was about to move farther down the door bell rang and he had no choice but to remove her from him despite her protests. He knew she was starving anyway, for she hadn't eaten at all today.

Before he answered tried to hide his arousal that had come when he had moved Bones to his lap, and opened the door to greet the delivery man.

They ate and after a while she got tired so he carefully helped her change, which Booth had a hard time doing while keeping his gaze away from her.

He laid her down carefully in his bed, changed into long sleeping pants and took his shirt off. He laid down on the other side of the bed thinking about how close she was to him. Usually he slept with only his boxers on but he wanted to take things slow with Bones and wasn't sure how she'd respond to him in only his underwear.

After what seemed like hours neither had gone to sleep. Booth was almost into a sleeping state when he heard her crying softly. He quickly moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

He whispered soft words in her ear and held her close. He knew she had to let it out, but he was also frightened. He had never seen her like this; she had never let this much of her emotions show. Occasionally a tear would fall and she'd quickly wipe it away but nothing like this. He knew then how much this kidnapping had done to her, like the final blow to her wall and now she was broken.

**Ok you know the drill R&R oh and I keep forgetting to say that the characters aren't mine so don't sue me I'm broke after all these vacations. )**


	9. Brennan'a wall goes back up

**All right I usually hate shout outs but I'm sending one to a friend of mine who has never actually read my stories, but always talks me through my writer's cramps and inspires me to keep on typing. Thanks Strelts for keeping me awake long enough to finish a chapter. Anyway here's the story…**

**The wall is back up**

The next day Booth woke first to find his partner still asleep in his arms. She looked beautiful the way the light shown in from the window and illuminated her soft brown hair. Her smooth skin looked even more beautiful in the soft light of the morning.

He would be content at just gazing at her features all day but he knew she would soon wake up soon. He slowly traced her jaw line with his index finger, pausing just under her chin, thinking about whether or not to kiss her and wake her up.

He didn't have to wait long for the answer, for Bones had woken up and soon realized how close the two were and without opening her eyes kissed him lightly.

He was shocked that he hadn't realized that she was awake just then, but broke into a smile all the same. She opened her eyes and she quickly broke into a smile of her own.

Somehow just being wrapped in his arms made her feel better in a way. It made her forget most of her worries and fears.

Suddenly she remembered what she had said to Booth before she had passed out in the lab. "I love you" was all she said barely even loud enough for him to hear and yet she had said it.

She had never spoken those words before to a boyfriend, if that was even what Booth was. At this point she wasn't sure. Everything was so confusing now, she didn't even know if he felt the same way. He could've been caught up in the moment and just said it, maybe now he regretted it.

She didn't regret it, but now felt almost embarrassed by feeling so weak at that moment and not explaining herself further. She knew today she would have to explain to him and to herself what she was feeling.

She also didn't understand love, she didn't know if what she and Booth had was love or simply lust. She secretly hoped it was the first one, but still didn't know why.

All these thoughts were running through her head as Booth stared at her wondering what was going on inside of her head, as her emotion changed from happy and content to worried and scared. He didn't know what had caused the change but he hoped he hadn't crossed some line.

He had dreamt of waking up with her in his arms for so long, maybe with little fewer clothes on but still, and now he hoped he hadn't ruined this dream.

He wasn't sure if he would get a chance to hold her again. She usually wouldn't be one to be comforted by other people, at least not with her unique independence.

Finally deciding that he was tired of trying to read her mind he sat up a little and looked up at her "what are you thinking about?"

Lying was not her strong suit when it came to Booth. He could read her like a book and she knew it, so she decided to tell a part of the truth and hoped he couldn't guess what exactly she had been thinking. "About the new case"

"Oh" was all he had said before getting up and walking out to her kitchen. She wondered for a brief moment if she had said the wrong thing.

After a few minutes she decided to follow him into the kitchen to see what he was up to. She found him searching desperately for food though her house.

She laughed as he opened the frosted flakes box and shook it to see if there was anything left, although she knew she had finished the box the other day.

He turned around, a small smile on his face, "You think it's funny? What are we supposed to eat?"

She shrugged her shoulders and kept the small smile on her face "I usually get something on the way to the Jeffersonian."

"Well then I suppose we should go shopping"

While she was showering he sat down and decided to watch TV. He found a news station and decided to watch that. Somewhere between the Red Sox sweeping the Yankees and the Angels beating Tampa bay his mind started to daydream.

He imagined what would happen if he slipped into the shower with her, how she would respond, and whether or not she'd throw him out on his ass if he tried it.

He decided to put those thoughts aside and begin to think about his hands roaming her body under the hot cascading water. Letting his hands run up and down her sides.

As his thoughts continued he was unaware that his partner in question was thinking the exact same thing. She had longed for that moment and it had haunted her dreams for many nights.

In the morning she would push those thoughts away and try not to think of them as soon as he heard his soft voice that mourning.

Now things were different, he had spoken his love for her in front of everyone and she was pretty sure that they had all heard her too.

She contemplated walking out to her living room and dragging him into the shower with her, but then realized that she still wasn't completely sure of his feelings for her.

Also she was pretty sure that her blinds were left open the previous night and didn't want all her neighbors seeing the brilliant forensic anthropologist in all her glory.

Instead she let her thoughts roam to the steamy kiss they had shared before their takeout had arrived.

She knew had their takeout man not have come that the kiss would have continued into something more and then he probably would be in the shower without her having to drag him across her apartment, giving all her neighbors quite a show in return.

Finally deciding that she couldn't possibly shower any longer she stepped out of the shower and wrapped one of the towels that she had left by the sink.

Trying to hide her feelings for him, she stepped out of the bathroom and stared down the hall to where she could see the top of his head over the couch. "Umm you can take a shower now" she called out to him.

He looked startled as he was shaken from his dreams of her and turned to look at her. Their eyes locked as they stared intently at each other, each taking in the other's appearance.

Finally, giving in Booth walked towards her to get into the shower, somehow managing to brush by her in the hall. Both stopped and looked at each other.

"I um, I'm sorry" he said tentatively as his eyes locked on hers yet again. "That's fine" she replied just barely a whisper.

In a swift moment he grabbed her and pulled her to him kissing her with all that he had. She was kissing him in a matter of seconds and before she knew it he had backed her all the way to her bed. The thin line between professional and dare she say, sexual breaking as soon as she dropped the towel that was still clinging to her.

He pushed her to the bed as her hands worked to get the sweatpants he was wearing down. He stopped to take in her features, before nibbling on her neck before going lower. She worked his boxers off with her good hand and she moaned as he went lower down her chest.

After a few blissful hours of pleasuring each other, they decided to finally go food shopping. This of course involved showering yet again only this time the only person getting a show would be Booth. Her neighbors would simply have to order something.

Shopping with Booth, Brennan found to be, not that bad. She enjoyed his company, as always, even when they were debating organic food over regular vegetables.

The car ride home was quiet as Booth was thinking about all of their activities today. He felt completely calm and peaceful with her, as if they were made for each other. He wondered though if she regretted anything today, they had made a major step in their relationship. Just sitting next to her he longed to get back into bed with her, and before he could stop himself he turned to her "I love you."

She looked shocked at his reveal, as her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. This was the first time he had said those words to her face and he couldn't help but wonder if this had been her expression the first time too. She didn't know what to make out of his somewhat outburst. She knew 

how she felt about him and knew what she had to say "I, I llovve you too" she stuttered. She didn't know why it was so difficult to tell him she loved him.

She just knew that after today things were going to be a lot different and somehow she liked the thought.

He didn't say anything but he took her hand in his and kept driving. He knew it was a big step for her and thought she was making progress. Neither could deny the shot of electricity that shot throw them when their hands connected.

Bones shivered and looked at him; she leaned in closer and whispered in his ear "you might want to drive a little faster." She was suddenly very flustered and aware of how much at this very moment how much she wanted him.

He was a little surprised at her words and instantly felt the change in his pants. She had an effect on him that he had never felt before. Just brushing by her would make him want her. He gripped her hand tighter along with the steering wheel and sped up.

She smiled noticing the effects her words had on him. She wasn't a shy woman, and she knew how to pursue a man to get what she wanted.

Booth she realized would be different as soon as he slowed down to stop at the diner. She looked at him with quizzing eyes as if to say 'what the hell are we doing here when we just went food shopping?' which was her exact words. As if expecting it he pointed to one of the tables in the diner and there sat none other than sully.

Booth was out of the car faster than Bones could even remember to stop him. She opened the door and raced after him, unsure of how to stop him: or even if she wanted to stop him.

Booth hastily grabbed him and dragged him out of the diner, slamming him up against the wall in the dark alley.

"Why the hell aren't you locked up?" He asked still holding him up to the wall. "My lawyer got me bail which I paid, my trail is Tuesday."

Booth looked to where Sully's eyes were now pointed to see his Bones standing there shaking in anger.

"Why don't I believe you?" Booth answered angrily slamming him into the wall again.

"I have my papers right here if you want to see them?" Booth grabbed the court ordered papers from his hand and read them quickly before shoving them back into his chest.

He let go of him and turned to her sorry that he couldn't do more. In a way Sully had sold her to her kidnappers, and that was betrayal beyond which he couldn't even imagine. She had trusted him, let him in, and he had just gave her to them.

Her voice was low and cruel, filled with all sorts of emotions "What did I ever do to you for you to betray me like that?" That had been her only question running through her mind when she had found out what he had done.

"It's more like what you didn't do for me that made me want to give you to them. You were with me, but you were never really there if you know what I mean. Never once did you commit to me, and when I asked you to leave with me you didn't. You stayed with him, because of him. So I had to get my revenge, no bitch was going to play me. Though I would have like them to smack you around a little bit more."

Booth had had enough and before he could change his mind he grabbed Sully by the neck "If you ever talk that way about her again I'll make sure you won't make it to that court date of yours."

He let go as Sully fell to the ground gasping for air. Then he grabbed Bones and led her back to the car, his arm still around her.

He could feel her literally shaking and helped her into the car.

"Look Bones he'll be put in jail, I know he will. There's no way he can get out of what he did."

"Right, just like Hastings was supposed to be in jail."

He turned to her "This isn't my fault; I did everything I could to make sure both of them stay there for a long time."

Bones didn't answer, what could she say? She wasn't mad at Booth but couldn't help but wonder if he'd betray her too. She couldn't help but hear Sully's words echo through her head about Rebecca, even after everything that had happened today.

That night was extremely quiet, neither talked to the other.

For the first time ever, she felt the need to have his arms wrapped around her. Temperance Brennan, brilliant forensic anthropologist, independent, rational, and here she was needing him.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." She said while standing up; he looked up to her and then stared back down to the TV screen.

She was a little hurt that he hadn't said anything, and basically ignored her. Maybe he didn't feel the same way about her as she did him.

All the sudden she got the same feeling she always did, the this couldn't possibly work feeling. Once it hit hurt she could feel her heart breaking, even though it was impossible. A lot of things that Booth did to her seemed impossible but she somehow felt them.

After getting into bed Brennan realized how lonely she felt and grabbed his pillow pulling it close. After realizing how much it smelled like him she started to cry silently into her pillow.

Booth hated to ignore her and push her away, but he knew he was falling so deeply in love with her, that if she broke it off he didn't think he could go on being her partner. He loved her around him, her scent, her smile, and her eyes; oh did he love her eyes. He felt he could just stare into them for hours. But he also knew that she needed time to adjust, and he was going to give her all the time she needed. He couldn't lose her, not now, not ever.

He just didn't know giving her space would hurt so much.

The next morning she noticed he still wasn't in bed and found him sleeping on the couch.

After showering and dressing she was determined to go back to work. It would help take her mind off of Booth, Even if she worked in limbo. That was probably all Cam would allow her to do anyway.

Deciding not to wake him she quickly slipped out the door leaving a note on the coffee table saying where she was going. No doubt he'd be mad, but she knew she couldn't face him this morning and she really needed Angela's help on the matter.

Realizing that her car was probably still in the shop for repairs she decided to call Angela on her way to work, to pick her up.

Angela suggested that she should stay home with Booth, but she protested and now was in Angela's car staring aimlessly out the window.

"Sweetie did something happen between you and Booth?" Angela asked cautiously, but she already knew the answer. Brennan didn't know where to even start and decided to start from the begging.

"We had sex" was all she said before laying her head against the window. Angela damn near smashed the car into the tree, before she realized she was still driving.

"Woo that was fast" Brennan looked up to see a very shocked Angela. "Well I knew it would happen eventually after u two finally admitted you loved each other, I just didn't know it would be so soon."

Brennan continued staring out the window wondering if he had woken up yet, and if he'd be worried.

"So, it wasn't good?" Angela asked, a little scared by her friends quietness.

"What? No it was, it was incredible and pretty much indescribable." Angela smiled and Brennan slightly bushed "It's just, I've never felt this way about anyone before Ange, and it kind of freaks me out. Especially when I know he doesn't feel the same way."

"What do you mean he doesn't feel the same way? Of course he does everyone can tell as soon as you walk into a room he's in. It's written all over his face."

Brennan thought about it for a moment "I've never noticed and besides after we had sex he basically ignored me the rest of the night, he even slept on the couch."

"What changed?"

Brennan relayed the whole Sully incident to Angela who sat quietly.

"Maybe he thinks you'll push him away, and decided to be the one to do it first? And besides you did kind of blame him for Sully being out on bail." Angela asked. Brennan wasn't sure that was it but then again she sucked at all this relationship stuff.

"I know I jus t, I was so mad and he was there, I guess I took it out on him."

As they walked into the Jeffersonian all the squints looked up to see her walk in. They knew she had been through a lot lately but they had figured she'd be back as soon as Booth would let her. They had hoped that maybe he could've kept her home longer to regroup before jumping back on the case, even though they were definitely missing and needing her to help solve it.

Cam was the first to walk over to Brennan and Angela "Dr. Brennan isn't it a little soon to be coming back to work so soon?" Cam wanted to be friendly to the anthropologist but she also wanted to make sure she was really okay.

"I'm fine really the stab and bullet wounds won't affect my work unless of course it involves running after a suspect." Brennan tried being nice but her patience was thin even though she had expected this.

"Well you can't work on the case today, I'll need to contact the FBI and let them know of your return before they put you on the case."

"Fine with me" she answered before heading off towards her office.

"Where's Booth? He'll be pissed when he finds out she's back at work." Cam asked watching Brennan walk off quickly

"Oh I'm sure he'll be storming in here any second. He was pretty determined to keep her home until he felt she was absolutely ready to come back. I don't think that barely a week was what he had in mind." Angela answered turning towards the door expecting to see him running through.

It actually wasn't another hour and a half until Booth woke up, still tired from his lack of sleep that night. Turns out that between the couch and his restless mind, he barely slept at all.

Getting up he stretched out and wondered if Bones was still sleeping as well. Just as he decided to go wake her up, he noticed the note on the coffee table.

In the end, Hodgins won the bet on how long it would take for Booth to come storming through the doors. Angela looked up and instantly smiled at how unnerved he looked and figured he'd stayed up all night.

She was the first to get to him as he slid his card in and walked onto the platform. "Where is she she's supposed to be home resting." He was irritated more at himself for pushing her away then he was at her for going back to work.

Without looking up from the bones he was studying Zach replied "She's in limbo." Without another word he went in search for her determined to explain his actions for the night before.

He found her among a pile of bones carefully staring at what looked to be a finger. He stopped in the doorway and watched her until she had no choice but to look up at him.

"What are you doing here bones you're supposed to be at home, resting" he asked taking a few steps toward her.

"I was tired of sitting around" Booth wasn't convinced. "Tired of sitting around or tired of me?" he asked.

When she didn't answer he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as she put down the bone she was holding.

"Look I'm sorry about last night, I just thought that you would want your space after what happened with Sully and I didn't want you to push me away. So I did it first, if that makes any sense to you."

She loved the feeling of his arms wrapped around her and leaned more into him.

"No I understand that's what Angela told me." Her voice was cold and he could tell she was still mad at him.

"And I apologize if I took my frustration out on you." She said just as cold as before.

He just pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear "Well at least you didn't decide to beat me up like you did to Hastings I'm not sure I could've done any better."

She turned to see that smile that she loved and couldn't help but laugh with him at how easy Hastings had been to take down.

"Well at least you have better aim then him; he missed me twice by a mile." Bones teased him as he pretended to have a hurt look on his face.

"So what you're really saying is that you could kick my butt and that I'm as weak as Hastings?"

"Maybe" she laughed.

"Well were just going to have to see about that now aren't we?"

She shook her head yes as he leaned in for a kiss, while she gently leaned against the table filled with Bones.

Just then Cam walked in "Oh not you guys too. Honestly between Hodgins and Angela, and you too, I think we're all going to have to take a class on relationships in the workplace."

Booth and Brennan separated slightly before Booth looked up from her. "So what can we do for you?"

"Brennan's paper's came in she can work on the new case, but only after she see's Sweets. And Booth maybe you should go with her considering you two are now 'involved'" Cam left the room smiling to herself and wondering who won the bet on when they'd get caught together.

"Um thanks Cam" said Booth smiling to himself before leaning in to kiss her again.

**Well that's the chapter. Hope it was long enough to last you the two weeks I'm going to be on vacation, considering it took me almost all week. I'll try to post as soon as I get back. R&R and they still aren't my characters sniff. **


	10. Guess who's Back

**Guess who's back? And I didn't forget about you guys, but something came up and I had to spend most of my time writing that story and I was so mad at myself for not writing this sooner. **

**Guess who else is back…**

It had been a few days from the fight and everything felt back to normal. In fact Angela was one of the first to notice how normal it had gone back too. Even though Booth and Brennan were together now it didn't seem like it, and that to Angela sent warning flairs and ringing alert noises in her head. Now walking into Brennan's office she warned herself to remember to watch her words carefully. She saw that Booth was sitting in one of the chairs talking to her and Angela smiled. "Way to kill two birds with one stone" she thought walking into the room. Both Brennan and Both looked at her and both got up to leave as to give the girls some privacy but Angela motioned for him to sit while closing the door behind her. He did and gave Bones a look. "Is there a new development in the case?" Brennan asked wondering why Angela was acting so strange. Angela went to the windows and turned down one of the shades, she really didn't want anyone to interrupt and give Brennan a way out. "No and it seems there hasn't been development anywhere else." Booth thought he knew where this was going and tried to escape until Angela stopped him by stepping in front of the door. "Oh no you don't big guy, you're already here so why don't you stay." "Angela what's going on?" Brennan asked standing up to walk over to Booth. "Are you two like waiting for marriage or what here cause you've barely even touched each other" Angela started looking from one to the other. "That's not true I helped her get her coat on today and we went to the dinner last night for pie" said 

Booth looking for anyway out of this talk with Angela. "Yes but you did that before you two were an item, it doesn't count" "Ange I'm sorry if weren't umm how did you put it umm shacking up in the store room, but we haven't had the time with the case." Bones said looking at Booth who had turned red "yeah we've been distracted" then spinning his head around to look at Bones "did you just get that phrase right? "I've heard that one a lot" she replied looking towards Angela. "Hey hey don't yell at me for being concerned for this relationship, it's not like I haven't been waiting for you two to discover your love for each other!" Brennan had walked back behind her desk to finish looking through the paperwork for the case and looked up at this. "I'm just saying" Angela said backing out of the room and shutting the door. Both Brennan and Booth were quiet for a minute, each thinking the same thing, that Angela was right. They had barely even looked at each other. Booth had figured that Bones would be totally professional at work, and damn was he right. It was almost like she had taken to being extra professional as to prove that she would be professional, if that made any sense. Bones knew she was shutting him out, but she didn't want things to change at work. They had gone out to dinner the night before which had been amazing. He brought her to one of the really nice Italian restaurant, and the night had gone on perfectly ending with him staying the night. At work however it was different, all the old fears were there about losing the most important person in her life, her partner. She couldn't imagine him not being there every day, especially now that she could actually be with him. All of the sudden Booth's phone rang interrupting them from their thoughts. "Hello?" "Yeah we'll be right there" he snapped his phone shut "common Bones we have a suspect." She put down her papers and they made their way to the car."

"Look Bones about what Angela said I'm happy at the pace we're going at" Booth started extending the olive leaf. "Do you think that I'm setting this pace Booth?' she asked a little upset. "Well umm no I was just saying that our relationship is fine the way it is." "Well yeah but I think you're the one setting the pace, you haven't even come near me." "Maybe because I'm afraid you'll push me away!" he said getting angry. She still looked upset and he reached for her hand that was lying in her lap. Before she had a chance to start with all the "were supposed to be professional" crap, he shushed her by giving her hand a small squeeze. She just looked at him for a second before turning again to look out the window.

_Meanwhile_

"We need something to push them together or I'm not sure they're going to make it" said Angela who was sitting on her chair while Jack gave her a massage. "What about the masquerade ball the Jeffersonian has every year it's this weekend" She turned to look at him "that would be perfect, now we just have to get booth to ask her" she said excitedly. "How are we going to do that?" she smiled and gave him a kiss before saying "That, will be your job" "oh sticking me with all of your dirty work, but what will you be doing?" "Oh I'll be convincing Brennan that she can take a break from whoever it is that she is digging up now."

Bones and Booth made it to the wooded area where the body was found. Bones easily determined that it was a female, young twenties, and that she seemed to be dragged to where she was now propped up against a tree stump. Booth watched her work as he always did, with admiration in his eyes. The younger FBI agent that had shown them the Bones didn't fail to notice the look the young agent was giving his partner. He wondered how the FBI would feel to 

know that their crime solving team was sleeping together and he mentally made a note to tell his superintendent when he got back. He was all for stepping on other agents to get a higher position, a quality that made him very unliked in college, and later in the work place. "All right let's get these Bones over to the Jeffersonian ASAP. Let's go Bones." She stood up and noticed the young agent that seemed a little too happy to be standing next to a dead body. He had a sort of twisted grin on his face. She shook it off and walked with Booth back to the car, putting the man out of her mind. Unknown to her that that man was about to change everything.

It was 4am and they hadn't really gotten anywhere. Hodgins was seeing what he could find on the clothes found on her. Angela was still busy coming up with a face for the victim, and Zack was trying to find a weapon to fit the one that stabbed the poor girl in the heart. Bones had checked and double checked the body for anything that could help but the only wound seemed to be the stab wound in the heart. She retreated to her office with one of the arm bones to see if she had at least put up a fight. She couldn't seem to concentrate out on the lab floor if she kept looking up at the door hoping to see Booth. He had left to get some sleep, but she still couldn't help but miss him. She wondered if this was what it was going to be like when they had a case, hardly ever seeing each other. She realized that she was never going to be able to focus if all she did was wish Booth was there. Brennan leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temples, trying to get rid of the headache that she could feel coming on.

Booth was having similar problems as soon as he stepped inside his empty apartment. Their fight earlier kept running through his head. He knew that he shouldn't have brought it up about her pushing him away, especially after the whole Sully thing. He grabbed a beer and 

flipped on the television hoping to take his mind off of things. However, his mind kept straying to his partner/girlfriend. He could see her leaning over the bones of the poor girl that had been murdered, her hair pulled back, looking for anything that could help with the case. He could still picture that day they had made love, his hands tingled as he ran them over her smooth porcelain skin. He could taste her in his mouth as he sucked on various parts of her body, and could smell her sweat aroma. As all these memories came through his head he suddenly noticed the stiffness in his pants and he groaned knowing that it was about time for a cold shower. As he got up to go to the bathroom he noticed that his phone was flashing, opening it he saw that he had missed two phone calls from Rebecca. He called his voicemail and after hearing that parker was fine but she still wanted to see him for coffee, he groaned again. She kept insisting that they should get together ever since he mistakenly went over there. Not that it was his fault he was tricked, but he still felt bad for leaving Bones all alone. Remembering his partner he put the phone done and retreated into the bathroom, it was going to be a long night if he didn't keep his mind off her.

"Brennan why don't you go home, it's getting late and we're getting nowhere" Cam said walking into Brennan's office. Brennan was about to disagree but Cam cut her off "Dr. Brennan we'll inform you if there is any change but until then get some rest and don't be late for work tomorrow." Brennan would've normally argued but found that she was too tired for that "Thanks Cam" "don't mention it" cam said with a smile. Brennan stood up and grabbed her coat, she wondered if Booth would be mad if she dropped by so late but the more she thought about it on the way to her car she remembered all the times he dropped by unannounced at late hours in the night carrying Thai. Not that she didn't enjoy these visits because she did 

immensely, but it always left her with thoughts about what might have happened had she just convinced herself to touch his hand or move closer to him. With a grin she decided to grab some takeout and show up anyway, and hopefully it would lead to more than just hand holding. She'll show him just what pace she'd like to be on.

Cam watched as Brennan walked quickly out of the building with a grin on her face and could guess just where exactly she was going. Then walking over to where Angela was still drawing the girls picture "you owe me you know" Angela turned to look at her "yeah I know but she needs to go home and get her head on straight" "Yeah she did seem a little far off ever since Booth left, not that they were exactly talking anyway." Angela thought about Cam's response "I wonder if something happened when they went to go look at the remains." "Well whatever happened I don't think matters now she left with quite a grin on her." Angela's smile came back at this "ok I think we need a new bet, either they both come back tomorrow grinning like school kids, or they come in separate cars and don't talk to her all day tomorrow." Cam smiled too "I want the first one"

Booth was just getting out of the shower when he heard a knock followed by the sound of his front door opening. Bones he thought, and a smile grew as he dropped the towel that he had wrapped around his waist. Walking into the living room he nearly jumped to the floor above him when he realized that it wasn't Bones in his living room, but Rebecca. "Wow Booth this is um a surprise" she said with a look of pure lust in her eyes. Booth immediately covered himself up and went to grab his towel "I um I you're not, I thought you were someone else." He stuttered finally picking up his towel. "Oh common Sealy first you show up at my house and 

now this? I think I'm exactly who you were expecting." Before he had time to respond she had moved across the room towards him. "It's been a while since we've been together, I have to say I've missed you" "look Rebecca…" he started but was cut off by her lips and almost as soon as she had kissed him the door to his apartment opened again and this time it was exactly who he thought it was. Rebecca backed away from him frowning as she saw who had come through the door. Booth's eyes locked with his partners, and he could start to see the tears brimming in her eyes.

**Ok I'm working on the next chapter right now I just wanted to get this one out so you wouldn't think I forgot about my lovely fans. And I love the drama but don't worry Booth and Bones will end up together, I just like making Rebecca look like a slut LoL.**


	11. “No I don’t believe you!”

**Ok this is just a warning for you guys I start school on Friday and after that it might be hard to get these things out as quickly as I have been (except for that three week hiatus). **

** "No I don't believe you!" **

"This isn't happening" Booth thought to himself, but it was and at that moment he saw Bones heart break in her eyes. He wanted nothing more than to run to her and hold her in his arms, but he knew she would never let him after what she had just seen.

He was so mad at his ex right now that he was ready to scream at her to get the hell out. In fact those were his next words had Bones not spoken just then.

"I didn't know you were busy" she said looking at him the tears pooling in her eyes, "oh he'll be very busy" finally he found his voice "No we weren't" he said his voice getting louder as he ground his teeth together.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bones retreating towards the door, she finally couldn't take any more of this, her head was spinning and she knew that if she didn't get out of there soon she'd be a crying mess on his floor.

But she was stronger than that and would never let him or Rebecca crying on the floor. No she had held her emotions in before she could do it now, at least until she got to her car.

She took off in a run and faintly heard her name being called after her by Booth. "Do you know what you've just done!" Booth yelled at Rebecca running back to his room to throw on some clothes.

"You never told me you and her were together" she said almost frightened by the look he gave her as he was leaving the apartment "I want you out by the time I come back" and with that he slammed the door shut and ran in the direction of the parking lot.

She had made it too her car and as soon as she did she burst into tears. After a couple minutes she put her car in drive and left the parking lot, catching a glance at Booth who was almost to her car.

He had run down 4 flights of stairs being too impatient with the elevator. When he found her car he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her crying. That was when he knew he had screwed up, and now he just wanted to hold her tight or kick his own ass for hurting her.

Once he saw her turn on the car he started running towards her and he thought he saw her look back at him but he wasn't sure as she took off out of the parking garage.

She wouldn't go home, he'd just come by and she couldn't face him now. For a quick second she didn't know where to go, before mentally scolding herself for not thinking of Angela before now. She quickly drove over there knowing that Booth would show up there eventually wanting to talk.

As she rang Hodgins doorbell she quickly swiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek, trying her best to keep herself together. That was until Hodgins opened the door surprised to find his boss 

standing on his doorstep, and was even more surprised when she flung herself at him sobbing deeply into his shoulder.

At first he just stood there in shock before hugging her trying his best to figure out what had made her brake down like this. He saw Angela come down the stairs wondering what all the commotion was about when her eyes widened and she ran to the two hugging Brennan from behind.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Angela answered after Brennan had calmed down a bit and they had sat her down on the couch.

"I went to Booth's apartment today and saw him and Rebecca making out" she managed to choke out. "What!" was the response from both Angela and Jack.

"I guess Sully was right they are back together" Brennan said the coldness going back into her eyes. "What? No Bren he wouldn't do that to you he loves you" "that's what I thought too"

Angela and Jack exchanged glances they knew she was shutting down after her sudden breakdown. "Do you mind if I stay the night?" Brennan asked after the silence was bearing down on her.

"Yes of course, I'll set up the guest bed" Angela said getting up and showing Brennan her way to one of Hodgins guest bedrooms.

Just as booth girls had made their way up the stairs, the doorbell rang and Hodgins hurried to get the door knowing exactly who was on the other side.

"Hodgins, is Bones here I really need to talk to her" Hodgins almost felt sorry for him he looked completely disheveled.

"Sorry but I doubt that she wants to talk to you" Hodgins answered standing in the door frame. "I need to explain why…" he started but was cut off by Hodgins. "Look tonight I saw her break down, something I never thought I would see, and I never want to see it again. She'll talk to you when she's ready."

Booth bowed his head said thanks to Hodgins and left. He felt horrible for making her cry and just wanted to kiss her tears away, but he knew he would have to do a lot to gain her trust again.

He sat on his couch and lent his head back into the cushions and sighed deeply closing his eyes. He had kissed Rebecca back for a second not because he wanted to but because it was instinct. But it wasn't the same mind blowing experience that it was like when Bones kissed him. Her kisses made him feel complete, like everything in the world is right even when he knew that it was far from it.

Bones sat up in bed leaning against the pillows. She felt her world crumbling down and didn't know how to stop it even if that was completely irrational. She was a strong, independent, rational woman and here she was balling her eyes out all because of Booth.

He was everything to her though. Every time he walked into the room he seemed to look for her first flashing her one of his great smiles. Just thinking of him hurt and she turned off the light and tried to find sleep which seemed incredibly hard.

The next day she awoke to the smell of coffee and a bagel which Angela had just placed on the side table before sitting down on the bed. "How are you doing this morning?" Brennan had reached for the coffee and took a big sip before answering. "All right but I should probably head home if I'm going to be on time for work."

"You aren't honestly going to work today are you?" Angela asked her with an awe struck look on her face. "We have a case to finish" was her only answer before grabbing the bagel and walking out of the room with Angela hot on her heels.

Booth had gone to work early hoping to get to the Jeffersonian before Brennan did. He wanted to catch her before she had a chance to make up an excuse as to why she didn't have time to talk. He knew that she'd never skip work, not even for him, and not especially when they had a case.

Sure enough he could hear Angela talking and turned to see Brennan, Angela, and Hodgins all coming down the hall. She stopped in her tracks as she saw him and he walked straight towards her. He expected her to yell at him but was surprised when she slapped him before walking past him.

He stopped her again however "Bones, please we need to talk" "there's nothing to talk about." She had asked Angela advice on what to say to him and so far she thought she was doing well.

She went to walk up to the platform when he grabbed her arm. She was about to tell him to let go when she saw how sorry he looked. As much as she was mad at him, she did still love him in a way that even she didn't understand. It seemed like they were constantly bickering and yet she loved him all the same.

Instead she walked towards her office still very mad no matter what her heart felt. She walked in and shut the door as soon as he had walked in.

"Look Bones I'm sorry about everything, you don't deserve what happened last night, not after all you've been through lately" "thank you" was all she said but her voice was cold.

"Now if you don't mind I have a case to work on" he noticed she had said I instead of we and that seemed to hurt him, like they weren't even partners anymore.

"Bones… please… I love you…you believe that right?" his words were simple but he was trying everything he could to make everything right again. It would make things worse to simply say that Rebecca forced herself on him even though it was completely true. He knew Brennan wouldn't simply give up her anger and jump into his arms, no she was a complicated woman he knew from experience. He just needed her to know that he wasn't giving up that easy no matter how far she pushed him away.

Her next words made him see that he had a lot more work to do than he thought. "No, I don't believe you" and with that she left her shocked partner standing in her office. She knew she'd brake down if she stood there any longer and there was no way she was going to let that happen.

Walking out to the platform she felt her heart breaking and she didn't know why but if she had turned around to look back at him she would have seen Booth's heart break too and the tear that ran down his cheek.

**Hope you liked it even though it was kind of depressing more this week! Can't wait to hear the reviews and if u don't fell like writing one I understand just click the button write good or awesome or bad if u want I don't care one word answers work too.**


	12. Plans in Motion

**I'm sorry I'm such a bad person for not updating sooner but I've been so busy. And I know everyone uses that excuse but I promise I'll start updating more regularly or you can write me a comment and complain and I'll totally understand. But now on a more important note I just got to say that I love season 4 so far.**

** Plans in motion**

4 hours later...

Booth had gone out on his own to the suspect's brother's house to question him. When he asked Bones to come with him all she said was "that's fine Agent Booth you don't need my permission" at this all the squints stopped to stare at Brennan as she was still bent over the corpse and had not even looked at Booth. Booth dropped his head and sighed, before walking out to his car.

"Gee that was a little harsh sweetie don't you think?" said Angela breaking the silence that had formed as soon as Booth left. Brennan looked up "he can handle it Ange."

Cam who had just walked up bit her lip "are you sure about that? He looked pretty hurt" Brennan finally looked up from her work "Yeah we'll maybe that's what he needs." Cam backed off with the look that Brennan was giving her.

Sweets took this moment to pop up onto the platform "Dr. Brennan I sense that there's been some change in your relationship with Agent Booth" At this Brennan stood up and went to her office. "Good job Sweets now look at what you did" said Angela as she walked towards Brennan's office.

"If she'd just open up..." but he wasn't able to finish his sentence as Angela interrupted him "why don't you go ask Booth what her problem is before you start accusing her of not opening up enough?"

Brennan had sunk into her chair rubbing her temples in an attempt to get rid of the headache that was forming there. Closing her eyes she replayed everything in her mind. She knew that she had been harsh to him but didn't she have some right to this anger?

She let instead her mind focus on the night they had made love. He had satisfied her like no other man ever had, by touching on both her physical and mentally. He invaded her mind and her senses and she couldn't help but to bring back these memories full force.

A knock on her door shook her from her memories. She looked up in time to see Angela coming in and sit on the couch before she leaned her head back again. "Sweetie, how are you holding up?"

"Honestly I do think I can do this every day, seeing him, it hurts Ange" Angela could see her friend's turmoil and decided just then that if it was the last thing she did she would get them back together. Angela got up to rap Brennan in a hug "I know sweetie I know."

_Meanwhile_

Booth tried to think of some way to make their relationship right again but he couldn't think of anything as he sat in a booth at the dinner. It had taken him so long to reach her and now all that was gone.

He heard the bell on the door ring and looked up to see Sweets. He didn't say anything as he walked over to where the distressed agent sat.

"I don't really need you telling me I screwed up too" "I wasn't I just wanted to see how you were doing." Booth saw that Sweets was sincere "I messed up everything with her, our partnership, our friendship, and our relationship and there's no way she's going to forgive me now."

"I understand Booth, but you have to talk to her..." Booth interrupted him "She won't let me talk to her she just shuts me out, she'll never forgive me." "I think she will" Booth became agitated by the young physiatrist "No she won't, you don't know her like I do..." but it was Sweets turn to cut him off.

"I saw her today Booth after you left, she broke down, and she's hurting" Booth quieted at this and put his head in his hands.

"Go talk to her, she'll listen" Booth got up without another word and walked out.

"So I guess our plans are off?" said Hodgins as Angela walked back onto the platform hurting for her friend. "What? No if anything our plans are needed more than ever!" Hodgins looked at her skeptically "and just how are we going to do that?" Angel bit her lip nervously as she came up with a plan. "I'll get through to her I have to."

4 hours later

Brennan had gone home after trying desperately to work but only found that she couldn't keep her mind off of her partner.

Just as she had sat down on her couch with a glass of wine in hand there was a knock on her door. She waited for Booth to call out her name but instead the person just kept knocking.

Brennan figured that whoever it was wasn't Booth, so she got up and set the wine glass on the counter. Looking out the peep hole she suddenly was nervous, and trembling. She closed her eyes a moment before standing up and collecting her composure. She needed to be strong and put up her wall before she had to face the person.

She opened it slowly wishing that she didn't have to do this but knowing she had to face her eventually.

"Hello Rebecca"

**Sorry it's so short but I had to write this before I went out I pinky promise all my good fans that the next chapter will be up shortly and just to let you know I expect about three more chapters will be it.**


	13. The Run Around

**Last week on bones...**

**She opened it slowly wishing that she didn't have to do this but knowing she had to face her eventually. "Hello Rebecca"**

** "The Run-Around"**

"Um hi Temperance may I come in?" Bones took in Rebecca's appearance and she looked conflicted, like something was bothering her. She was rubbing her hands together and giving her a look of sympathy. After a few seconds Brennan decided to stop analyzing Booth's ex or non ex and shook her head yes and at the same time opening the door.

"How did you know where I lived?" Bones asked while still looking at Rebecca. "Well Seeley told me just in case something was to happen" "I um really needed to talk with you." Brennan stalled "well you could've called; I was just going to bed."

Rebecca took in the anthropologist's attire and knew that she was only trying to get her to leave because she didn't want to talk. None the less she played along "I really thought that we needed to speak in person."

Brennan was still keeping her distance whilst trying to keep her head up high and her eyes on hers. She wasn't one to back down, and now more than ever, she needed to be strong and keep her temper under control.

"Well then would you like to sit down?" Brennan asked almost unsure that the words had really come from her mouth. "Sure" replied Rebecca as they both moved into the living room.

It was quiet for a few awkward minutes before Rebecca decided to break the silence "look, about the other night, it wasn't what you thought it was..." as she trailed off Brennan's eyes filled with the tears that had been falling more often these days.

Noticing the tears Rebecca saw just how much the anthropologist loved Seeley. Not that she didn't love him; she did, just not like that and not that much.

Rebecca felt sorry for how much she was hurting and lightly put a hand on her shoulder. Brennan turned her head to face her careful to hide the tears threatening to fall. "He does love you, more than you think. I forced myself on him if that makes you feel any better. And that was all that has happened between us in years."

Brennan had yet to speak, unable to find words to fit her conflicting emotions. "Look I'm not saying that you should forget everything that happened and move on, but I do think you should give him a second chance. It was way more my fault than his."

Rebecca got up from the couch as did Brennan who had still yet to speak. "Well I guess I should be going, again I'm really sorry about everything. I just felt so bad, and if it makes u feel any better Booth has been a mess without you."

Brennan was surprised at this "he has?" Rebecca laughed a bit at her sudden interest. "Yeah he has but I should really be going, I had my sister watch Parker." "Ok well um thanks for coming, and I'll think of what you said" Rebecca nodded before she left and she couldn't help but hoping that the couple would make it past this.

As soon as Rebecca had left Bones had leaned against the wall and sighed in deeply. She didn't want to give in and not be mad with Booth just because Rebecca had stopped by.

Booth couldn't take it anymore; he got in his car and drove the familiar way to work. Pulling up to the curb he rushed in on a mission.

He had to talk with her; he was determined not to lose her, because that's exactly how he felt right now. Running through the open floor in the lab not noticing nor caring about the looks he was getting and his name being called out by his boss.

He only slowed when he got to her office, where he took a moment to catch his breath. Noticing the curtains were drawn he wondered what he would find when he opened the door.

As it squeaked open he walked in only to find Bones no were to be found. All different thoughts raced through his mind setting the alarms in his head off.

Spinning around and shutting the door behind him he made his way over to where Cam was looking at him expectantly. Walking a little faster than normal he stopped in front of her confused. "Where's Bones she's not in her office!" Cam just stared at him half smile still on her face.

"Well I knew she wasn't in her office that's what I was trying to yell to you when you came storming in here" Booth's patience was hanging on a thread and it was a very small thread.

"Cam where is she? Is she in trouble?" Cam couldn't help but enjoy seeing him so agitated but she started to feel bad and after all, with Bones and Booth back together they could get moving on the case.

"Booth she's fine I sent her home for the night she wasn't feeling well." Booth couldn't ever remember a time where Bones was too sick to work, but deciding that right now all he wanted to do was talk to her he didn't really spend to much time pondering that.

Instead he took off in a run towards the door again. Hodgins just barely stopped him at the door since Booth seemed to be on a war path.

"Hey Booth" "yeah Hodgins I don't have much time so could you hurry up." Booth said impatiently. Jack looked to Angela where she smiled and gave him the thumbs up. He didn't really want to be doing this but he had really no choice.

"Me and Angela are going to some stupid ball and we're actually all supposed to go but I was wondering if you could um escort Angela's cousin she really doesn't know anyone, and all you would have to do is walk in with her then you could do your own thing."

Booth's mind was too cluttered at the moment with thoughts of his partner so he didn't really answer him. "It's like a ten second thing then you can leave after or do whatever you want, but it's this saturday at eight o'clock."

Hodgins worried that Booth would say no but to his surprise he agreed before continuing his marathon to the car.

Just as soon as Booth had left Angela had come over to get the news. "What'd he say?" She asked the smile causing Jack to laugh "He said yes. Now you better get on with your half of the plan." Angela squeaked and jumped into his arms kissing him. "I love you, you know that right?" She asked looking in to his eyes "Of course, and I love you too."

Brennan could no longer stand the silence that was closing in around her. She felt as if all the oxygen was being sucked from the room. Grabbing her coat she locked the door and headed out. She stopped driving when she saw the diner and for a moment she was curious to see if Booth there.

Parking the car and walking through the door she looked around for him, but after a few long moments had passed she gave up and walked to their regular booth by the window.

She ordered a coffee and closed her eyes thinking about everything that was happening. She didn't see the young therapist coming towards her until he had sat down. "Dr. Sweets" she said in surprise. "Yeah I saw you come in."

"Oh I didn't see you" "actually Dr. Brennan you most likely did but I just wasn't who you were looking for I'm I right?" Bones looked at him a moment "I guess it is possible that I had overlooked you while my mind was set on finding someone else, I suppose that logically it could happen."

"I've been meaning to ask though how you've come to cope with the strong feelings towards your partner and how they are going along with the science you so firmly believe in" Bones fire came back to her a bit, the more gloomy look being replaced with the determined one "Such strong emotions shouldn't contradict science or my beliefs but I have come to realize that maybe there is room for such emotions, or as Booth would say "The difference between your mind and your heart."

Sweets smiled "So are you telling me that what Agent Booth had suggested about using less brain and more heart has had more of an impact on you than you had previously thought?"

"No I'm just saying that I think, I think that Booth was right in the sense that true love does exist, when you find the one that you're supposed to be with."

"Well Dr. Brennan I'm glad that you have finally started to accept some things that you have previously thought myth and have now accepted as a belief. I must say I'm proud of the influence Booth has on you."

Brennan hadn't even heard his last words because she was just finally coming to terms with the words that she had been unable to say before.

"Look thanks Sweets for all your help, really, but I've forgotten that I need to take care of something." He put up his hands as she collected her things. "I understand" he said smile on his face. "Thanks" as she 

went to get the money out for the coffee he stopped her "I got this one, now hurry up." She smiled before rushing out the door.

She opened her phone to find 12 missed calls 11 from Booth and 1 from Angela. She jumped in her car and drove towards Booth's apartment, calling both his cell phone and his home phone; she didn't think she could live with another surprise at his house.

Since he didn't answer either one of his phones she decided to go in and take her chances. Finding the hidden key, and opening the door she saw that all the lights were off. After looking around she figured that he wasn't home and decided to give up her search.

Booth didn't have much luck either as he drove to her house. But he did see Sweets out of the corner of his eye talking to someone at the diner and he kept going determined on talking to her.

As he pulled up to her apartment he ran up the stairs not bothering with the elevator, they took too long anyway, and stopped at her door. After knocking a few times he realized he didn't have a key and decided that she either wasn't home or was doing a really good job at ignoring him.

He leaned against her door and tried her cell phone again but no answer. Sighing he went and got in his car.

Bones sat on the Jefferson memorial, which until now, had never felt as lonely as it did without Booth. She couldn't help but wonder where he was for she checked just about every place they normally go to. She wondered what he was doing now, before she ultimately decided that it was probably best she 

didn't know. She had been so mean to him today that she wouldn't blame him for wanting someone else and nothing to do with her.

Just as she was going to call him for what felt like the Hundredth time tonight her phone rang. Excitedly she looked at the screen and sighed again when she saw that it was Angela.

"Brennan" "Hey sweetie how are you holding up?" "I'm okay it's just been a long day" "Yeah tell me about it, but anyway I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Bones leant back on her arms "Yes of course what is it?" Angela smiled when she knew that Bones wouldn't say no now.

"My cousin is in town and well he doesn't know anyone but he really wants to go to the masquerade ball and doesn't have a date" "I don't know Ange I'm in a bad place relationship wise as it is."

"I know but it's only for like ten minutes all you have to do is walk him in and then you can do whatever you want from there" "Alright I guess I'll go only to walk him in" "yay! I was hoping you'd say yes!" Angela almost couldn't believe how well her plan had worked which resulted in almost dropping her phone.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow and Brennan" "yes" "Things will get better between you two" Brennan sighed "I know but it just feels like we keep missing each other."

**This was a hard chapter to right only because it hits really close to where I am in my own relationship. But anyway hope you all like it, and I loved all the reviews I got they inspired me to not only keep writing but to keep my head up. Reviews are awesome but don't feel like you have to write a paragraph, I enjoy all types of reviews. And if you even want to guess about what might be coming up next I love that too.**

**Happy Tuesday, and for everyone that won't stay up to read this Happy Wednesday!**


	14. “Cinderella is an unrealistic”

**Well after much debate this is the last chapter. I was debating on whether to make two separate chapters but I'd rather just combine the two. Don't know when or what my next story will be. Just want to say thanks to everyone that read, it was my first story.**

"**Cinderella is an unrealistic..."**

As Booth finished putting on his tie he promised himself that it was only going to be a ten minute deal, in and out, maybe even a quick drink.

He knew if he stayed he might do something stupid like get drunk and hit on Angela's cousin, and he knew that that would be the final straw in his and Bone's relationship and their partnership.

He couldn't deal with thinking about this so he went and grabbed a bear from the fridge. He knew it wouldn't stop the aching in his chest, but he figured he would be able to focus on the beer or on tonight.

Angela was just as worried about what would happen that night. She knew that her idea to get her two friends back together was a far cry from perfect when she had thought of it and now she was terrified that it would all go wrong.

She just hoped that Booth and Brennan could put what happened past them. Hodgins stopped at the bedroom doorway to look at Angela as he was walking downstairs. He had a simple black and white suit, and a black mask Angela had picked up.

She was wearing a stunning red dress that sparkled when she moved. Hodgins was transfixed as she turned to him, the dress gleaming with her. "Do you like it?" she asked a knowing smirk on her face, but she really didn't need an answer, his face said it all. He walked to her and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. "Of course I like it, you look so beautiful" "thanks" she whispered before pulling him in for a kiss.

When he pulled back he saw her smile fade into a look of uneasiness that crossed her face. "Everything is going to be fine; it's all going to work out fine" he said trying to reassure her. She was quiet for a moment before shaking her head yes. "Well then come on my lady we have a ball to attend" She laughed as he picked her up and twirled her around "Oh that was the worst line ever!"

Booth had been picked up by Angela and Hodgins, who said that her cousin was waiting at Hodgin's house. Booth didn't even ask her name, which Angela was happy about cause she had forgot to think of one, and she changed the subject.

They pulled up to the house and all got out of the car. Booth walked to the other side of the car to open the door for his date, when he heard Angela let out a gasp. When he turned around to see what it was she was looking at, he damned near collapsed. On the steps, Brennan stood confused and looking at Angela for answers.

She was wearing a beautiful blue dress, cut just above the knees, glimmering and shinning as she moved, that accented her eyes. Her hair was down but in soft curls and the blue mask in her hand had blue green sequins in it.

She still stared at them all confused and slightly angry, and it took Booth a minute to remember that his mouth was wide open before turning to look at Angela who was just smiling. Clearing his throat he found his voice "I thought you said I was taking your cousin" he gritted through his teeth. Brennan cut Angela's explanation short, finally walking down the stairs. "Apparently there's been a set up because that's what I was told too." Brennan said looking towards Angela who only shrugged and smiled before getting back into the car with Hodgin's.

Booth's anger left him as he realized that he would have a chance to make things right with Bones and Booth and Brennan were left standing in front of each other neither breaking the silence "well should we be going?" Brennan asked motioning to the car "Um yeah, you look amazing Bones, really amazing" Brennan smiled unable to hide it from him as Hodgins rolled down the window "hate to ruin the moment but we're going to be late. Booth flashed Brennan his famous smirk making her laugh a bit before walking to the car as she was going to get in she could feel Booth's hand on the small on her back and she could feel the electricity cause only by his touch.

The ride there was quiet except for Angela and Hodgins discussing who would be at the ball and whether or not they would be dancing. Brennan was occupied by listening to them, while Booth was staring out the window interjecting only to agree with Hodgins at various points about why men don't dance.

Everything so far had been good and Booth was just worried that everything would explode as soon as they got there. But for now everything was fine, it was better than fine for he had made her smile, something that he hadn't seen in so long.

Pulling up to the large gymnasium type building the Smithsonian had rented for the occasion they could see people in all kinds of gowns and the sound of music floating out the open doors. Hodgins let them all get out before going to look for a place to park, Booth again helping Brennan out of the car. They waited at the bottom of the stairs for Hodgins who came walking over. They put on their masks as they walked up the stairs.

Booth couldn't help but think of prom as he looked around, there was couples, punch, in fact the only difference was that the hall was actually a ball room instead of a room made to look like one. There were people in all kinds of masks some had gone out and bought the most ridiculous thing they could find, and others had barely even matched them with their outfits. They found their table and sat down, Hodgins had gotten up to get drinks leaving the other three to talk.

"Look I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for lying to you both about tonight, but I knew that it was the only way to get you both here" Angela really looked apologetic but Booth only wanted to hug and thank her. Brennan was starring towards the ground but lifted her head to look at her best friend. "Don't worry about it, its fine, right?" she asked looking towards Booth. He was a little taken back by her question but agreed by shaking his head.

Hodgins brought back the drinks just as Zach and some girl they didn't know sat down at the table "hey Zach didn't know that you'd be here, who's your date?" asked Booth breaking the silence that had formed after the hellos. "Everyone, this is Tara from the art department" She took off her mask and waved to them all.

The lights dimmed as the songs started picking up and Angela dragged Hodgins to the dance floor followed soon after by Zach and Tara. Booth reached for his drink taking a long sip before sending his glance back to his partner. She was staring into his eyes and he wanted nothing more than to hold her just then but thought that they should probably talk first.

"Bone's look, I am so sorry about everything, the last thing I wanted to do is push you away" he paused glancing at the drink he held in his hand. "I know Rebecca came and talked to me" "She talked to you?" Bones gave him a curious look "Yeah she did, she told me that she pushed herself on you." Booth winced at the memory but Brennan decided to take the conversation head on "But I've thought a lot about it and have come to the honest conclusion that, that I can't live without you Booth, and the past week has been hell for me."

Booth was beyond shocked at her admission "me too Bones me too, and you really want to give this another try?" He asked searching her face for the forgiveness he needed. "I think that under the circumstances I'd be willing to accept another try at a relationship with you." She smiled as she saw his quirky grin light up his face "yeah?" she nodded her head yes.

A slower song had started and Angela who had been spying on the couple walked over to them "come on you two you're dancing to this one" They both laughed and Booth got up and extended his arm to Bones. "Would you like to dance?" "Sure" they followed Angela to the middle and Booth put one hand on her waist and the other held to her hand. She looked up at him a smile on her face.

They starred at each other and Booth started to see that the look in his partner's eyes was love for him, even if she didn't quite get it yet. "You know Bones you looked more beautiful than Cinderella coming down those stairs" he whispered into her ear before pulling back to flash her a grin.

She gave him an grin before going into her speech "Cinderella is an unrealistic..." but before she had time to finish Booth had pulled her to him with one hand and with the other took her chin and brought her into a kiss. It was passionate and contained everything that they hadn't yet said out loud, Booth knew just then that she was it for him, she was his coming home. Bones was surprised by the kiss at first but decided to put everything she had into it. She knew she was putting a lot into this relationship and feared it wouldn't work, like all her other relationship. But she also knew this was different, she had never loved another man as much as him.

He pulled away from her to look into her eyes, which were dark with passion "you did that on purpose" she said teasing him. "Did what on purpose?" he asked innocently, she smiled before laying her head on his shoulder just glad to be back in his arms.

"I love you Bones more than you know" "I love you too Booth, and you're the first man I've ever said that too" She said looking towards him. "So you believe me now? All I have to do is dress up nice, bring you to a company ball, kiss you by surprise and you believe I love you" he was joking but she wanted to play along "no, I mean it's nice to see you all spiffy but I believed you before I was just too pissed to let you in on that." He laughed before pulling her too him again so he could whisper in her ear. "Don't worry I'll make you pay later" "I'm quite looking forward to that then Agent Booth."

**Again thanks to everyone that reviewed. I wanted to end it like that because everything I wrote after that sounded too long and drawn out. So that's it I'm thinking of making a sequel to this but probably not for another week. And something I forgot to mention, I don't like songfics but this story was named after a song. Do you believe me now? – By Jimmy Wayne. When I was thinking of a title this song was playing and I used it and it helped me give a direction to the story. Who knows where it would've ended up. **


End file.
